Ideas: Code Lyoko
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish but are, in my opinion too good to let dry up. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know.
1. Ideas

Ideas Code Lyoko

Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me ^^ That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know ^^.

Story 1: Changing the Tide

What happens when Xana actually has won, forcing an evacuation of France?

Story 2: Experiments

Takes place after The End Battle, Franz has escaped the computer and lives with his daughter and son-in-law along with their child, Mayan (Maya for those American readers). Jeremie and Aelita are trying something with the supercomputer only for something to go wrong with the return to the past and sends them into the past.

Story 3: Family Confusions

Co-writen with a good friend of mine, Kaitlyn, she made herself Odd's cousin and things get weird.

Story 4: Lost

Ulrich goes missing only to find he had been kidnapped.

Story 5: Lyoko Pains

Something goes wrong with Ulrich's digital envelop.

Story 6: Splised

Ulrich and Yumi get merged into one body.

Story 7: The Stabbing Feeling

Co-written with a good friend who went by Odd (half way I think because he liked the idea of us being together. I mean, we did have a "kid" (a stuffed animal).) Our attempted at killing off the Lyoko Warriors.

Story 8: Turn Back Time

Honestly, I don't remember, so it's a mystery read!


	2. Story 2: Experiments

Experiments

Chapter 1

Year 2023

"Jeremie, are you ok?" Aelita asked as she walked into the study.

Jeremie looked up from his papers and computer and smiled at the pink haired woman as she walked into the room. After Lyoko, surprisingly, she looked as if she was still in her teens even though she was really 29. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened to the return to the past program."

"Why don't you and Papa go to the factory and just fiddle with some things?" Aelita said, going over so that she was massaging his shoulders.

Jeremie stopped what he was typing and smiled. "You know I can't do anything when you do that."

"Any wonder why I do it?" Aelita asked, putting her chin on his shoulder as her hands traveled down his sides to his waist. "Come on, it'd be good if Mayan saw your other work place."

"Alright." Jeremie said as Aelita stood up straight, taking her hands away from him. "I'll go find your father."

"Doesn't he have his cell on him?" Aelita asked.

"No." Jeremie said, standing up. "It's in his room. You know how he is. He hasn't gotten used to all the technology."

"And yet he built Lyoko." Aelita said, shaking her head. "I'll go and find Mayan. Papa might be with her." She stopped in the doorway and turned to ask, "Have you had a chance to have her read to you?"

"Yes, she helped me read through one of your father's old books." Jeremie said, noticing his shoe was untied and knelt down to fix it, continuing. "If she keeps going like this, she'll be done with Grade school before she's seven."

"She takes after her father." Aelita said, smiling as she left.

Jeremie smiled as he stood up and remembered the day they had gotten married. Sadly, Franz was still on Lyoko and, as far as they had known, had died defeating Xana. Odd had stood in his place to give Aelita to him.

Jeremie walked out of the study and grabbed his jacket, wishing spring would hurry up and get here. He glanced at the calendar and remembered that he had to buy a present for Yumi and Ulrich's child. March seventh was only a week away.

"Alright, let's go." a male voice said behind Jeremie.

Jeremie turned around and smiled as he saw his father-in-law and daughter. Behind the two was his wife.

"Where are we going?" Mayan asked, grabbing her grandfather around the neck as she road on his shoulders.

"Daddy's other work place, honey." Aelita said, smiling up to her daughter as she brushed her hand through her own shoulder length pink hair.

Franz started to laugh at some unknown joke as he reached up to take Mayan down from his shoulders so she could get her jacket on.

"What is it?" Aelita asked, looking at her father as she placed Mayan's pink jacket on the little girl.

"When you said that, you looked just like your mother." Franz said, remembering his dead wife as he knelt down to button up the little girl's jacket.

"What happened to Granny?" Mayan asked, a favorite question of hers.

Franz stole a glance at his daughter, noticing her frown and said to Mayan, "Not now, Mayan. But I will tell you."

"When, Grandpa?" Mayan asked as he stood straight.

Franz grabbed his jacket and put it on as he said, "You've got to give your grandpa some time, Mayan."

"You still miss her, right?" Mayan asked.

"How do you know so much for only being four?" Franz asked as he rubber her head to mess up her pink hair that was growing to make her look like her grandmother.

"Grandpa!" Mayan said, getting the three adults laughing at her cute anger.

"Come on." Jeremie said, grabbing the keys to his sedan. "I want to see how the construction's going as well."

Franz opened the door for Aelita and Mayan before holding Jeremie back.

"Franz?" Jeremie asked, surprised.

"When do you want to tell her about what happened to her grandmother?" Franz asked.

"When Samantha's old enough to know, too." Jeremie said, hitting the unlock button of the fob for their car so that Aelita and Mayan could get in.

"What if Odd doesn't want to tell Sammie?" Franz asked.

"Well, if he doesn't, someone else will." Jeremie said as the two walked out of the house. He turned around to lock the door as he continued. "They're already making new history books about our past."

"I just wish she could see how her granddaughter's doing." Franz said, looking off into the distance.

"She's watching all of us. I know it." Jeremie turned to Franz and said. "Mayan's young enough to see ghosts and she's mentioned a pink haired angel that reminds her of Aelita. I'm guessing you can figure it out."

"It was always Antea's side of the family that could see ghosts and other things of the like." Franz said as a honk came from the car.

The two men turned towards the car and saw Aelita stick her head out of the back window. "Come on you two. I thought we were going to the factory."

"We're coming." Jeremie said, smiling at the woman.

Chapter 2

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled, looking in the fridge.

"What?" Odd asked as he walked into the kitchen, his dog, Kiwi, trudging behind with Samantha holding onto the dog's tail, smiling. Behind the two, watching the girl, was a golden lab.

"Can you tell someone when we're low on cheese?" Ulrich asked, shaking his head as he closed the fridge.

"We're low on cheese." Odd said, smiling as he reached down to pick up his daughter.

Ulrich smiled. "You're late."

"I'm sorry." Odd said, truly. "You want me to run to the store?"

"Shoot! Yumi gave me a list of things she wanted." Ulrich said, starting to search his pockets.

"Uhm, try your shirt pocket." Odd said, smiling.

Ulrich placed his fingers into his pocket and glared at Odd. "How'd you..?"

"She placed it there before she took Karri to get some birthday stuff." Odd said, taking the paper from Ulrich. "You mind watching Samantha?"

"Sure." Ulrich said, holding out his arms. "Come to Uncle Ulrich, Sammie."

Odd started to laugh as Samantha reached her arms over to Ulrich, freeing Odd's hands.

"What?" Ulrich asked as Samantha clinged to the man on his hip.

"If your younger self saw you today, he wouldn't believe it." Odd said.

"He also wouldn't believe that you would be living in our house." Ulrich said, following his friend to the door. "Or your size."

"That's only until I can get the money for a house of my own." Odd said. "College isn't cheap, you know. And I can't eat like I'd like."

"You're the only one I know that gets fat because he can't eat as much as an elephant. Anyway, I offered to help with your money issue." Ulrich said. "Ever since my father gave me his business and my foot team's been winning, well, you know I can help pay your college bills."

"I'll think about it." Odd said, slipping on his shoes.

"Hey, take my car." Ulrich said, throwing his friend the fob.

"What? You kidding!? I get to take out your pressusse baby!" Odd joked, catching the keys as he stood up.

"Haha, very funny. You know that thing's safer."

"Now you're just hurting me." Odd said. "My driving's not that bad."

"Just take the car." Ulrich said, smiling.

"For me, Daddy?" Sammie asked, not understanding the two were joking.

"Alright, for you." Odd said, kissing her on the cheeks. He took his jacket off the hook and put it on as he grabbed the door handle.

"When are you going to date again?" Ulrich asked, stopping him.

Odd looked down, dropping his hand from the handle.

"You know that's what she would want." Ulrich said.

"If I start dating, I'll feel like I'm cheating on Sam." Odd admitted.

"Alright." Ulrich said.

"I'll be back before Yumi." Odd said, looking back at Ulrich and his daughter. "Sammie, you take care of Uncle Ulrich, ok?"

"Alright Daddy." Samantha said, smiling at her father.

Odd opened the door, leaving Ulrich with Samantha and the two dogs.

Chapter 3

"Huh?" Mayan asked as the sedan drove up to the old car factory. Construction equipment all over the place. "Daddy works at a factory? You can do better than that."

"I don't work with the construction." Jeremie said, laughing as he parked the car in front of the big bay doors. "I work with what's underneath the factory."

"A factory on an island has a basement?" Mayan asked, unbuckling herself out of her child's chair.

"Doesn't make much sense, does it?" Franz asked as he opened the door to get out of the passenger seat.

The four got out of the car and walked inside, using the newly built stairs to get to the elevator.

"Where is everyone?" Mayan asked, holding her mother's hand as she looked around.

Jeremie pushed the button to open the newly renovated elevator, remembering the plans to place a hand scanner instead of a button to make it more secure.

"Everyone's off work today." Aelita explained. "It's Saturday."

"Right, I forgot." Mayan said, nodding her head as the glass doors slid open to the elevator lock.

Electricity laced through the new lock, opening it to revel the new carpet and wooden walls.

"Looks like it belongs in a hotel." Franz said as they entered it.

"As long as there isn't any elevator music." Jeremie said.

The glass shut, signaling the lock to go over, blocking out the light so that the only light that was available was the small old light bulb above them.

"I wonder how old that bulb is." Franz thought out loud as it flickered.

"It's the same one that was here when you were here, in '94." Jeremie said, remembering that he never had to replace it.

The elevator stopped and the door opened, showing them the supercalculator room through the glass doors.

"What's this?" Mayan asked as the glass doors opened.

"The brain of a virtual world called Lyoko." Jeremie explained as the tower arose from its watery sanctuary. "My job is to see what we can do with this technology."

"Can I help?" Mayan asked, looking up at her father.

"I don't see why not." Jeremie said, looking at Aelita.

"So what are we doing?" Mayan asked as the three adults walked over to the machine.

Jeremie touched a button, signaling his daughter to come over. A panel slid out, letting Jeremie pull out a chip. "You see this chip?" Jeremie asked, handing it to the girl. "This is one that is still good. If any of the chips don't look like this, tell me, ok?"

"Alright." Mayan said, nodding her head as she handed back the chip to her father.

"Can you go up to the center tower?" Franz asked the girl.

"I'm not going to hurt the machine, am I?" Mayan asked as Jeremie put the good chip back.

"You're not heavy enough." Aelita said, putting her hands under her daughter's arms. "Ready?"

"Alright." Mayan said.

"Up you go." Aelita said, putting the girl up to the center of the tower.

The four of them started to go around, each finding at least three chips that were either fried or chipped.

Mayan jumped down, bringing down her pile. She took them to her father and asked, "How are you going to fix them?"

Jeremie took the chips and said, "In the scanner room, I've got extras that I had fixed up back when I was in high school."

"What did you look like, back in high school?" Mayan asked. "I'm sure you were very handsome."

"Not really." Jeremie said, his cheeks going red.

"Yes you were." Aelita said, "And you still are."

"I'll go up and get those extra chips." Franz said, smiling as he went back to the elevator.

"Daddy, you said this was a virtual world, right?" Mayan asked.

"Yes, why?" Jeremie asked, knowing his daughter.

"I was wondering if there was any chance I could go?" Mayan asked.

"Sure, but not right now." Jeremie said. "We've got to totally fix the return to the past program."

"You can turn back time?" Mayan asked, surprised.

"It was a needed program when Xana was alive." Aelita explained. "When he attacked earth, he sometimes hurt people or made people know what we were doing. At the time, no one knew what we were doing."

"Oh, ok." Mayan said as the elevator doors opened.

"We have just enough chips." Franz said, looking at the pile in his arms.

"Thanks Franz." Jeremie said, taking some of the chips.

It took the four only a few minutes to replace all of the chips.

"You ready to test it out?" Franz asked, looking at his son-in-law.

"Alright." Jeremie said, walking into the elevator.

"I'll stay down here, just in case." Aelita said as her father and daughter followed Jeremie.

The elevator door shut, taking the three up.

Mayan looked up at her father and asked, "Daddy, when we turn back time, will everyone notice the laps?"

"No. Only us who's been scanned into Lyoko's computer database." Jeremie said as the elevator stopped.

The doors opened and let them into the lab.

"Will I remember?" Mayan asked, staying in the elevator as her father and grandfather walked out.

The two men stopped and looked back at her.

"No, but you don't have to worry." Jeremie said. "This is just a test. I'm not actually turning back time, ok?"

"Ok." Mayan said, sounding relived.

Jeremie turned towards Franz and asked, "You mind doing the honors?"

"My pleasure." Franz said, bowing to make Mayan giggle.

Franz walked over to the chair and sat down, letting the chair take him over to the screens.

Mayan watched in amassment as the old man typed in all the commands, bring up a map of the world. A clock ticked and a white light came out of the holospear.

"What! What's going on!?" Jeremie asked before a bubble of light washed over the three before turning back time.

Chapter 4

2008

"So..." Ulrich said, closing his eyes as he leaned back towards the wall of Jeremie's bed room.

"At least Xana's not attacking." Jeremie said, trying to find the good part of the rainy day.

"Hey, when did Yumi go into modeling?" Odd asked as he walked into the room. In his hands were papers.

"She hasn't." Aelita said, confused.

"Yes she has." Odd said, looking up at his friends. "Here's the proof."

Everyone got up to look at the pictures, seeing a woman that looked exactly like Yumi, modeling everything between dresses to stuff that should be put in Victoria Secret's magazines.

"Where did you find these?" Ulrich asked, taking them from Odd to look at them closer.

"I found them downstairs." Odd said, smiling as he reached into his back pocket. "Here's one I'm sure you'd love."

Ulrich took the one from Odd and unfolded it, sitting the other's on Jeremie's bed. His cheeks went red as he saw the photo.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." Yumi said as she walked into the bed room. She sat her bag down on the floor as Ulrich quickly hid the last photo in his pocket.

"When did you go into modeling, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Modeling? Never, why?"

"You'll never guess what we found." Odd said, picking up the pile from Jeremie's bed.

Yumi looked through the pile, her jaw dropping. "Where did you find these?"

"Downstairs." Odd said. "I'm serius."

"It's you, I can tell that." Ulrich said. "But you look older in those."

"It's like these were taken in the future." Aelita said.

"But how'd they get here?" Jeremie asked. "It's not possible to send things through time, is it?"

"It's also not possible to turn back time, but we do a lot." Yumi said. "I think these are from the future."

"I just hope there's nothing else out there from the future." Aelita said, glancing out the window.

Knock!

"Who is it?" Jeremie called towards the door.

"It's Emanuel. Can I come in?"

Yumi opened the door, seeing Jeremie nod his head.

Emanuel stepped in and looked towards Aelita. "I thought you'd be in here. Do you have an older sister?"

"No, why?" Aelita asked.

"There's a woman downstairs with pink hair. I figure she's in your family somewhere." Emanuel said, referring towards Odd and his blond and purple hair.

Odd and Aelita looked at each other before racing around Emanuel to get out of the room. They ran down stairs, their friends close behind, leaving Emanuel behind confused.

Odd and Aelita got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped dead as they almost ran into a woman going to the description that Emanuel gave them.

"Princess, please tell me I'm seeing things." Odd said, looking at the woman with pink hair.

"Hey Odd, everyone." the woman said, smiling at them with her cheeks blushing.

Aelita fell backwards, her systems just not able to deal with seeing her older self. She fell towards Jeremie, who instantly reached forward to make sure she didn't fall.

"We might want to go back to your room." Ulrich said, helping Jeremie carry Aelita.

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry to appear like that." older Aelita said as they headed back towards Jeremie's room.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked, holding Aelita by the waist as Ulrich held her feet.

"You'd have to ask Jeremie. We were working on getting the return to the past program working again. All this was supposed to be was a trial run." Older Aelita explained.

"Any idea what happened to him?" Odd asked, sounding as if it was more of a duh question.

"Not a clue." Aelita admitted. She looked down as Yumi opened the door to Jeremie's dorm room. She gasped, looking up. "Oh no! Mayan was with him!" She pulled out her cell phone, and pushed a button on the silver disk, only to have a holographic message appear above it, saying it couldn't find service.

"Calm down, come inside and we can talk. People will start looking at us funny." Ulrich said, holding the door so he could shut it after she got in.

Older Aelita put her phone back in her pants pocket as she realized Ulrich was right.

Older Aelita sat down on the bed, next to her younger self as the girl was starting to wake up.

"Aelita, are you ok?" Odd asked, the first to notice.

Aelita held her head as she sat up, her eyes still closed. "I had the strangest dream. I saw my older self."

"That wasn't a dream." Yumi said, worried about what would happen this time.

Aelita opened her eyes and froze when she saw who was sitting next to her. "I'm still asleep." Aelita said, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall. "That's all that it is."

"I hate to say it, but you're not dreaming. Our daughter is missing." older Aelita said, getting her younger self to open her eyes.

"Your said our chil-daughter is missing?" Aelita asked, worry going into her voice.

"She was with Jeremie when this happened."

"So where'd everyone else end up?" Ulrich asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know." older Aelita admited. "I know I was thinking about this place when it happened, so maybe that had something to do with it."

"Maybe..." Jeremie said, putting his hand at his lower lip as he thought.

"Well, if Odd's in this time, we all know where he'd be." Ulrich said, smiling.

"Presto Burger." Odd said, smiling as he headed towards the door. "I'll head over there and check it out."

"If you see us, tell them to head towards the factory!" Jeremie called out as the door was about to shut.

"Jeremie, you might be in the Ermatige." older Aelita said, standing up. "I can go over there."

"I have a strange feeling Odd's not going to be at Presto Burger." Aelita said, looking down as in thought.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked, stopping older Aelita as she gripped the door handle.

"I don't know." Aelita said, shaking her head as she stood up. "But I want to come with you, me, whatever."

"I can't say no to myself." older Aelita said, smiling as she opened the door.

"I'm trying to figure out where we might be." Ulrich said, looking towards Yumi.

"Oh, a thought." older Aelita said, stepping behind her younger self. She stopped and turned towards the three left in the room. "Your child's birthday's is coming up in a week."

"How old?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, fifth." older Aelita said, remembering.

"I think I might know where my olderself is." Yumi said, thinking. She started towards the door, "I'll meet everyone at the factory afterwards."

"And I might know where I am." Ulrich said, following Yumi out the door, his hand going towards the pocket he had placed the photo in.

"Jeremie, do you want to come with us?" older Aelita asked, the two girls standing at the door, looking at Jeremie sitting at the computer desk.

"Well, that covers everyone, except if anyone else got scanned into the supercomputer." Jeremie said.

"The only other person's, well, he's no longer alive." older Aelita addmited, looking down. Her head shot up as she remembered something. "But someone else did! Zut, I have no idea where he might be."

"Who?" Aelita asked, looking up at herself.

"Daddy." older Aelita explained. "He was helping Jeremie get the supercomputer working again."

"He's alive?" Aelita gasped, surprised.

"Yes, but I can't talk about it." older Aelita said, shaking her head. "It would mess up the time line worst than it already is."

"I understand." Aelita said, "Come on, let's go to the Ermatige."

Chapter 6

Odd opened the door to Presto Burger, shaking the rain from his hair. He walked in, smiling over at the people who worked there and knew him. He walked over to them and asked, "Hey, have you seen someone that looked like me, just taller?"

"No, sorry Odd." a girl with brown hair said, smiling at him. "You're the only one with blonde and purple hair that ever comes in here."

"You sure?" Odd asked.

"Expecting some one?" a red haired guy said as he walked over from the frie daddies.

"Ya, I thought he'd be here, but I guess not." Odd said, srugging, "Thanks."

"What, no food?" the girl asked as Odd walked away.

"Sorry, not today. See you." Odd called as he walked out of the fast food joint and into the rain.

 _I wonder where I could be._ Odd thought, walking down the main street. He looked around, hoping to see someone.

"I forgot what this place looked like before-" older Aelita stopped herself, reminding her that her company didn't know about the future.

"Before what?" Aelita asked, wanting to know. She shook her head before stopping her olderself, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Everyone wants to know the future." older Aelita said, smiling at her as the three walked into the Ermatige.

"Jeremie!" the Aelita's called.

"Franz!" Jeremie cried out, trying to hear any movement.

"Over here!" an older version of Jeremie's voice called out from the library.

The three ran over and found older Jeremie working on liffting a book shelf, Franz laying underneath.

"Daddy!" Aelita cryed, seeing her father under the bookshelf.

The Aelita's and Jeremie helped older Jeremie lift the bookshelf enough for Franz to make his way out from under it.

"Come on, sir." Jeremie said as Franz used the boy to help him stand.

Older Jeremie took his other side, to help him straighten up as the two led him into the living room to sit him down on the sofa.

"What happened?" Aelita asked as Franz sat down.

"We must have pushed the wrong button." older Jeremie said, looking at the younger version of his wife. "Though now I think we have a time machine."

"Franz, are you ok?" Jeremie asked the man, looking at him.

"Ya, I guess when we fell down to the floor, I hit the bookshelf." Franz said, straighing out his back with a crack as it popped.

"You two fell down too?" older Aelita asked, surprised.

"Ya, it was like we were placed here." older Jeremie said, looking at his wife. "What's funny is that we were both thinking about this place."

"Ya, well we better head onto the factory." Jeremie said, looking towards Franz. "Can you make it through the sewers?"

"Ya, I'm good." Franz said, smiling as he stood up as everyone started to walk out. "I have to be, I live with a four year old."

"Kia!" a cry called out as Yumi walked into a dojo.

"Yumi-chan, how are you!?" a female voice called out as Yumi looked around.

"Uo-chan." Yumi said, noticing the blonde haired girl dressed in a practice outfit, her bakka at her side. "Have you seen someone that looks like me?"

"Actually, yes." Uo-chan said, surprised. "She said something about her child went missing. I think she's in the office, using the phone to call the cops."

"Thanks!" Yumi said, already running towards the office. She opened the door and saw a black haired woman, yelling into a phone.

"You have to believe me! I don't know what happened, but my daughter's missing!" the woman yelled into the the phone.

"I still can't believe I went into modaling." Yumi said, shaking her head as she went over to her older self and tapped her on her shoulder.

"One moment." older Yumi said, not glancing behind her.

"I know where your daughter is." Yumi said, knowing that was the only way of getting her attention.

"You do!?" older Yumi asked, turning around, the phone still in hand. She saw the younger version of herself and asked, "Huh?"

"Tell them you found your daughter." Yumi said, hopping her olderself would listen.

Older Yumi kept her eyes on the girl in front of her, not too sure what was going on, but told the person on the other end, "I'm sorry, I just found her."

Older Yumi put the phone down, thanking the two confused people behind the counter.

"Come on." Yumi said, smiling at her olderself before walking out of the office.

"Ok, explain." older Yumi said as the two walked out of the dojo.

"Jeremie was trying to fix the return to the past." Yumi said as they walked into the rain.

"And Karri?" older Yumi asked, looking over to the girl.

"Who?"

"Our daughter."

Yumi shrugged, not knowing. "You might find out when we get to the lab. Your Jeremie should be there by now."

"Ok, I guess I kind of have to trust myself." older Yumi said, not to sure about what was happening.

Ulrich looked back at the picture as he got under the awning and smiled at it, loving the sight of Yumi's soft skin in a tiny bikini. The strings on her hip had started to come un-tied, showing just the tiniest bit of her pubic area.

Ulrich looked closer and saw the logo in the bottom left cornor. He looked up and saw the same logo placed on the window. In side he could see a waiting room with photos of popular modles.

"Excuse me, could I help you?" a female voice said as a door bell rang.

Ulrich gasped, folding the paper closed as he realized the voice came from the door of the suit. "Oh, I'm just waiting for a-uh, my father." Ulrich lied, hopping that his future self looked older than he did by a reasonable amount. "He said he'd be here, but I don't see him."

"Does he look like you?" the woman asked, walking over to him.

"Yes." Ulrich said, hopping he was right.

"Sorry, I havn't seen anyone looking as hot as you do." the woman said, surprisingly seriuse. "But would you like to come in side. Maybe you could start a career here? How old are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm not into modleing." Ulrich said, stepping back, shaking his head. "Actually, I'm hoping to going into profetional Foot."

"You seem to have a good museal struchtur to be able- what!?" the woman cut herself off as someone walking down the street caught her attention. "Is that your father?"

Ulrich turned around and smiled at what he saw. A man dressed in a light blue polo shirt, running through the ran. His eyes stopped on Ulrich and the woman, surprise running though-out his face.

"Hey _dad_." Ulrich said, stressing the word dad so that his future self might catch on.

The man slowed down to a walk and stopped next to Ulrich. "Hey, kiddo." he said, sounding unsure. He looked at the woman and asked, "What's going on here?"

"I was just talking to your son, sir." the woman said, looking surprised at how young looking his father was. And at how handsome.

"She was trying to get me to be a modle." Ulrich said, about to say, "like mom." but didn't want to explain to the woman that his "mother/wife" was a modle in the future.

"Ya, well, we better get going." older Ulrich said, putting his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Come on."

"See you." the woman said, waving.

"When did I become your father?" older Ulrich asked as soon as they got out of ear shot of the woman as she walked back into the suit.

"It was either that or my brother." Ulrich said, looking up at himself. "And I didn't know how old you'd look. I'd look, whatever."

"What happened?" older Ulrich asked as they walked through the rain.

"Your Jeremie ended up making a time machine while he was working on the supercomputer." Ulrich said. "Everyone's meeting up at the factory."

Chapter 7

"Well this is weird." older Yumi said as the elevator opened, letting the two Ulrich's out.

"Has anyone seen Odd?" older Jeremie asked, looking around as he leand on the chair his younger self was sitting in.

"Cheese." older Ulrich exclaimed, realizing that the two where the only one's missing.

"Cheese?" Ulrich asked, still standing next to the man.

"Ya, we ran out of cheese today and I had forgoten that Yumi had given me a groshry list." older Ulrich exclaimed. "He was going to get the food."

"Well, where'd he go?" Yumi asked.

"The new Food Fresh, just outside of town." older Ulrich said, sounding worried and getting everyone else from his time worried.

"Well, let's just get a ride out there." Aelita said, pulling out her cell to call for a ride.

"No, you don't get it." older Yumi said. "I'm sure Odd didn't take his own car. He never does cause that things so old. And Ulrich's car has a DriV-Itself programing."

"Where he's going doesn't exsist yet. The program's going to drive him off the road and who knows where." older Aelita said, worried.

"Unless I was thinking about the past." a voice said as the elevator opened.

"Odd!" older Aelita said, glad to see the two men standing in the elevator.

"Well, I guess we can't call you skinny anymore, Odd!" Ulrich said, laughing at how big around Odd's future self was.

"Hey, it's not my fault." older Odd said as the two walked into the lab. "I don't get to eat much lattely. Computers and food don't go to gether."

"Matablisium's still too fast." older Jeremie said, shaking his head.

"So what happened to the girls?" older Yumi asked, looking towards the two Jeremie's and Franz.

"I think it just affected whose scanned into the computer." Franz said, looking around. "So, in a way, the girls don't exsist anymore."

"


	3. Story 3: Family Confusions

Family Confusions

by Kaitlyn D. and Kiwi Lee

Chapter 1

"OddOddOddOddOdd!"

Odd closed his eyes tighter, hopping he was still dreaming.

"Odd-ball, wake up!" Kaitlyn's voice called, banging open the door. She looked at the bed to her left and smiled, "Morning Ulrich!"

Ulrich sat up in his bed, smiling at her. "Morning Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn shut the door and pulled Odd's blankets off of him. "Come on Odd-ball! The rest of the family's already in the cafeteria."

"Why is everyone here?" Odd asked, standing up and going over to his wardrobe to get out his clothes.

"You don't remember?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It's parent/teacher conference today." Ulrich said, sounding like he was _not_ looking forwards to it.

"Oh, Odd, do you remember my cousin?" Ulrich asked as he, Odd, and Kaitlyn headed towards the cafeteria.

"She's named like my dog, right?" Odd asked.

"It's her nickname but, ya, she's coming today with my parents." Ulrich said.

"Why is she named Kiwi?" Kaitlyn asked, knowing about the rat terrier in their room.

"It's spelt K-E-W-E-E." a female voice said from behind them. "Totally different from Odd's dog."

The three stopped to let her catch up before continuing on towards the cafeteria. "Ulrich, I'm sorry for you." Kewee said, walking in between the two boys.

"Why?"

"You're father's always mad." Kewee said, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I'm glad I don't always live in that house."

"Why are you staying at Ulrich's place?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My family is having problems." Kewee said, trying to end the conversation.

"Hey, is William still here?" Kaitlyn asked, remembering her last time at Kadic.

"Ya, why?" Ulrich asked.

Kaitlyn smiled, remembering her plan to get him to notice her this time.

"Kaitlyn." Odd said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn shook her head to clear up her thoughts. "Sorry, what?" She double took her right hand side and noticed Jérémie and Aélita walking towards them. "Jérémie!" Kaitlyn screamed to get his attention.

Jérémie looked towards the voice and was attacked by a hug before he was able to see anything more than blonde curly hair.

"Hi hi hi hi hi! How are you!? Hey, have you finally asked Aélita out yet, ya love bird? You should!" Kaitlyn giggled, dancing like a happy school girl. "Oh, love is sweet! If only I could know that joy!" Kaitlyn looked around, remembering. "Hey, where's William? I want to talk to him!" she giggled again.

"What are you planning?" Odd asked, knowing his cousin.

"Nothing." Kaitlyn said, putting her hands behind her back to make herself look cute and innocent.

"We all know you better than that." Ulrich said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Willy! Come back!" a young voice cried, getting all of the six friend's attention.

"What did I say about calling me Willy, Billy?" William asked as he tried to walk away from the little copy of himself.

"Willy?" Odd asked, laughing.

"William!" Kaitlyn cried, getting his attention.

William stopped walking as he got to the group and looked at Kaitlyn, not remembering his last encounter of her because of the return to the past. "I'm sorry, who are you?" William asked.

"I can't believe you forgot about me!" Kaitlyn cried.

William looked at Ulrich and Odd, pointing to Kaitlyn, asking, "Seriously, who is she?"

"She's my cousin, Kaitlyn." Odd explained.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Billy said as he went over to the blonde haired girl, who was now standing with Kewee. "Do you want to know who Willy like?"

"Oh, do tell!" Kewee said, noticing Kaitlyn still had her eyes on William.

"He likes a girl named Yumi Ishiyama. It's all over his diary back home."

"Yumi!" Kewee exclaimed. "But Ulrich likes Yumi! Wait a moment, he has a diary?" Billy nodded his head, glad that William didn't hear.

"Ulrich likes Yumi?" Kaitlyn asked, looking at Kewee. "Than if Yumi likes Ulrich back, than I can get William."

"I don't like Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed, overhearing their conversation.

"And what's this about you getting me?" William asked, crossing his arms.

"Can we _please_ get breakfast?" Odd pleaded. "I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too." Kaitlyn said, looking at her cousin.

Kewee grabbed Kaitlyn's arm to keep her back with her and Billy and asked her, "Does Odd have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, you like Odd-ball?!" Kaitlyn said.

"SSHHUSSH!" Kewee hissed, looking at both Kaitlyn and Billy. "You can't tell anyone, especially him!"

"Kewee and Odd, sitting in a tree..." Kaitlyn and Billy sang, walking faster, heading to Odd.

"Billy! Kaitlyn! Shut up!" Kewee cried, running after the eight and fourteen year olds.

"What's going on?" Odd asked, stopping from reaching for the door handle of the cafeteria. The six in front turned around only to see Billy under Kewee, her hands over his mouth. Kaitlyn was standing next to them, looking as if she did nothing.

Kaitlyn leaned down and swatted Billy on the head. "Billy, don't do that, meanie!"

"Ow! Hey! That hurt!" Billy cried, unable to defend himself.

"Well, that's what you get, honestly. I love you to death, but come on."

"You meanie! I'm telling on you both!"

"Oh yeah, I'm _really_ scared now." Kewee said, still sitting on top of him.

Billy smiled as he started to think up a plan.

"Billy, what are you planning?" Kewee asked, looking down at his face.

"Odd! Willy! I've got a secret to tell you!" Billy said as he pushed with all his strength, taking Kewee off guard, and ran for the two boys.

"Billy! Get back here!" Kaitlyn cried.

"Billy, what did I tell you about calling me Willy?" William asked, outraged.

Billy stopped in front of Odd and said, "Guess who likes you!"

"You better not!" Kewee yelled, putting one arm around his neck and a hand over his mouth. She drug him backwards, away from Odd and his older brother.

Odd smiled at how Kewee was acting and guessed, but let them fight it out as he, Ulrich, Jérémie, and Aélita walked into the cafeteria.

"Uh, William?" Kaitlyn said, grabbing William's arm before he could follow his friends inside.

"Ya?" William asked, turning to look at her.

"Um, never mind." Kaitlyn said, letting go and looking down at her feet.

"Ok." William said, questionly. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

The two walked in, leaving Billy and Kewee to fight it out.

Chapter 2

"And they finally come in for food." Mrs. Della Robbia said as Kewee and Billy sat down at the table, each holding trays.

"Uh, Kewee, you've got a leaf in your hair." Odd said as she sat down in front of him.

Kewee looked up and saw the leaf handing from her purple bangs. "Thanks" she said, taking the leaf out and dropping it on the floor.

Kaitlyn sighed as she thought, _Man,_ she poked at her food and glanced at William at the corner of her eye. William glanced at her, making her quickly look back at her food. _Man, I'm a creeper...I need to just talk to the guy._

Billy looked up from his food and blurted, "Kewee likes Odd and Kaitlyn likes William! Opps!" he covered his mouth as if he really didn't mean to say that.

"You pain in the but!" Kewee said, standing up.

Kaitlyn froze, not sure how to react.

William looked at her, wondering if it was true.

Kaitlyn got up, her hair covering her eyes and her tears as they ran out.

"Kaitlyn!" William called, standing up as the normally bubbaly girl ran out, her hair covering her face and the tears.

William looked down at Billy and said, "Nice going, short stuff. Now I've got to go find her." William shook his head as he walked away, chasing after the girl.

Odd looked over at Kewee as William went out the door, his face still full of surprise. "You like me?" Odd asked.

"I'm still surprised you can stand the smell of his feet!" Ulrich exclaimed, already have knowing of her crush on his friend.

"You know, I haven't even noticed." Kewee said, blushing.

"See! I knew I was a lady charmer!" Odd said to Ulrich. He looked towards Kewee and asked, "So, how did you fall in love with moi? Love at first sight?"

"Actually, love at first story." Kewee admitted, "Ulrich's a good story teller, when he wants to be."

"Hey Odd, aren't you happy?" a purple haired girl asked from the table behind them.

Odd turned around and asked, "Why, Elisabeth?"

"You don't have any school today, _and_ all of your sisters are here!" Elisabeth said as all five all of his sisters turned around and smiled at him.

Odd turned back to his food, his face down.

"What's wrong?" Kewee asked.

"Any chance Odd's sisters see him, they seem to like attacking him." Jérémie explained.

Kewee turned to him on her right hand side, surprised.

"I go locked in the bathroom all night a few." Odd said. "Trust me, a girl's bathroom is _not_ where you want to get locked into." He shivered as if it was still haunting him.

"I wonder how William and Kaitlyn are doing." Aélita thought out loud, looking at Billy, who was across the table from her.

Billy blushed as he sunk down in his chair.

"Kaitlyn! Wait Up!" William cried, running after the blonde haired girl.

She ran and ran, ignoring his cries as she ran threw the park. She couldn't dare face him, however her sprint was brought to a stop as she tripped over one of the tree roots, twisting her ankle in the most violent of ways. _I can't let him see that I can't move._ Kaitlyn sat up slightly, trying to wipe away her tears, hiccupping as she heard William approaching. "Just go away! You like Yumi, remember!" Kaitlyn said. She looked down at her lap. _Wow, never thought I'd be saying that..._

"That doesn't mean I don't have a spot in my heart for you." William said as he found her, sitting behind the tree, rubbing her ankle.

"But..." Kaitlyn gave up, trying to come up with an excuse.

William sat down next to her and looked down at his lap as he said, "I'm kind of getting tired of her trying to avoid me all the time, anyway."

"Y-yeah...but..you're only saying that 'cause I'm upset!"

William took Kaitlyn's chin and moved her so that she was looking up at him. "Kaitlyn, I'm serious."

Kaitlyn's cheeks started to go a dark red as she gulped nervously. "Pr-prove it than."

William moved closer, closing his eyes.

Kaitlyn followed his lead, getting close enough to smell his cologne.

"Kaitlyn! William!" Odd's voice called to them.

Kaitlyn gasped, scrabbling away before yelping, her hand going towards her ankle.

"Kaitlyn! Are you ok?" William asked, noticing as he stood up.

"I hurt my ankle." Kaitlyn admitted, looking up at him.

"Come here, let me carry you." William said, putting his arm under her arms and picked up her legs.

Kaitlyn gasped, blushing darkly but letting her head rest against his chest. She shot Odd a glare. "Odd-ball, you meanie! You ruined the moment!"

"What moment?" Odd asked.

Kaitlyn blushed even deeper, not answering and just enjoyed the fact that her head was on William's chest.

"Did you find them?" Ulrich called, coming into sight.

"Ya, I think I messed up their make-out fest." Odd said, smiling.

"It wasn't a make-out fest." William said, defending them. "Now excuse us, but I've got to take Kaitlyn to the infirmary."

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Clumsy me hurt my leg." Kaitlyn said, giving them a nervous laugh and using her hand to cover her blush.

"Sometimes, I don't want to know." Ulrich said, pulling out his cell as William and Kaitlyn went past to go to the infirmary.

"You calling the others?" Odd asked.

"Ya, telling them Kaitlyn's just messed up her ankle." Ulrich said.

"Sorry for being a nucaince." Kaitlyn said, looking down at her lap.

"You're not a nuscaince." William said, smiling down at the girl as they headed towards the administrative building. "Sometime, I admit, you are a little over the top, but I wouldn't say a nuscaince."

"Thanks William." Kaitlyn said, looking up at him and smiling.

Chapter 3

"It seems weird not to have classes." Aélita said, putting an euro into the drink machine. She pushed for a coke and waited for it.

"At least they understand why your parents can't come." Jérémie said.

"Your parents couldn't come?" Kewee asked, not knowing the truth.

"Ya, they live in Canada." Aélita said. She looked back as she walked over to the brick flower pot Jérémie was sitting on and opened her coke, sitting next to him.

"Hey guys." Yumi said as she came over. "Where's Odd and Ulrich?"

"We're right here." Odd said as the two walked over from the park.

"How's Kaitlyn?" Jérémie asked.

"William's taking her to the infirmary." Odd said.

"What, Kaitlyn's here?" Yumi asked.

Odd nodded his head. "And so is Billy, and Kewee."

"You're dog?" Yumi asked, thinking of Kiwi.

"No, me." Kewee said, looking at the Japanese girl.

"That's not your real name, is it?" Yumi asked.

"If only. I got stuck with Antoinette Marie Stern." Kewee said. "Any wonder why I go with Kewee?"

"Kewee's better." Yumi said. Than it hit her what Kewee's last name was. "Wait, Stern?"

"My cousin on my dad's side." Ulrich explained.

"Talking about cousins, I better check on mine." Odd said.

"Hey, if you see my father, tell him where I am." Jérémie called as Odd and Kewee headed towards the administrative building.

"Got it Einstein." Odd said over his shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Kaitlyn asked as the school's nurse, Yolanda, checked her foot over.

"It's just a sprain, you'll be fine." Yolanda said, smiling to the girl. Yolanda turned around and went to the cabinet. She pulled out an ace bandage and brought it over to Kaitlyn's foot.

Kaitlyn crossed her arms over her chest. "Stupid Odd. He ruined a perfect moment."

"He's your cousin." William said, smiling at how cute she looked.

"Yeah, well, cousin or not, he ruined a 3 year dream..."

"How long has Odd been talking about me?"

"A really long time." Kaitlyn said, "Head over heals since the first story."

"I'm touched, really." William said.

"You're all good, Miss Della Robbia." Yolanda said, finishing with her foot. "Don't go tripping over any more guys, ok?"

"*gasp* I didn't trip over guys! Th-the tree! The tree did it! The tree did it! I'm innocent! _I'M THE VICTOM!_...Th-The tree is the guilty one I tell you!" Kaitlyn started to blush as she noticed William smiling at her. "Blame the tree!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she finished. "The tree did it."

"You're so cute when you're in a fuss." William said, smiling at the blonde haired girl.

"Alright, the tree did it, just don't hurt yourself." Yolanda said, holding out a pair of crutches.

William helped Kaitlyn up and she took hold of the crutches. "Come on, your cousin's going to be wondering about you." William said, holding the door for her.

"I know. Man! I'm going to kill him!" Kaitlyn said as she got onto the crutches and walked out the door, William right behind her.

William looked at her and smiled.

Kaitlyn stopped and looked at him back. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend back home." William said.

"NO!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Do you want to be my-"

"Kaitlyn!" Odd called as he appeared in the hallway.

"ODD-BALL!" Kaitlyn yelled, turning towards her cousin.

"What?"

"You've got the worst timing in the world!" Kaitlyn said, limping over to him. She raised one of her crutches as if she was going to hit him.

"Kaitlyn, don't hit him." William said, putting his hand around her waist.

Kaitlyn froze in mid-swing. "I- um,..I...Sorry."

"Whoa, for a second there, I thought you were going to kill me." Odd said, putting his arm down.

"What did you want, Odd-ball? That's two moments you've killed in less than an hour."

"What, were you about to kiss again?" Odd asked, smiling as if he knew.

"No, PERV!"

"Pervert! What are you talking about!?" Odd asked. "What about those pictures of Willia-YOW"

Kaitlyn hit Odd on the top of his head with her crutch. "You moron! Don't say that in front of him!"

"What, you have pictures of me?" William asked.

 _Great, now I look like a creeper again._

"Ya, she drew them of you-"

"Ya, I can explain." Kaitlyn said, cutting her cousin off as her cheeks went red. "Ok, maybe I can't…"

"I can show them to you." Odd said, pulling out his cell where he had taken photos of her drawings.

Kaitlyn gasped before saying, "You do, you die."

"Who's dying?" Kewee asked as she walked thru the door. "Whoa, what's going on?"

Kaitlyn shoved Odd away towards Kewee and said, "Here! You take him away! Now!"

"Umh, ok. I was just wondering how you were." Kewee said, recovering from having Off shoved into her boobs.

"Embarrassing meanie head! Sho! Sho! Sho!" Kaitlyn smiled over towards Kewee and said, "I'm fine, now SHO!"

"Ok ok, we're gone." Kewee said, grabbing Odd's arm and dragging him away.

Kaitlyn looked back at William and saw that he was cracking up with laughter.

"Oh, don't you go laughing too!" Kaitlyn said, pouting. "It's _not_ funny."

"I'm sorry, but…you look so cute when you're mad." William said, trying to stop laughing.

Kaitlyn blushed. "Awww! YA for cuteness!." She started to bounce on one leg before realizing what she was doing and stopped, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. It's been a long time since I've done that."

"It's ok. Now, back to what I was asking before Odd interrupted." William said.

Kaitlyn squealed and jumped on him, laughing. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Oh my god Yes!"

"Kaitlyn, don't loss your crutches." Yolanda called out as she heard them hit the floor outside her office door.

Chapter 4

"Billy!" William called after about two hours of not knowing where he was.

"Hey lil' munchkin! Where are you!" Kaitlyn called as she helped William look for him. "Man, I feel bad, I didn't even think about his running off after I did. Some buddy I am." She sighed before looking up again. "Billy! Where are you?"

Kaitlyn looked over at William and blushed. "Hey William, you think after we find him, we …" her voice got quiet before she could continue. "…You think we could go somewhere together, just you..a-and me?"

"Huh? What, sure." William said, distracted. "Where is he? It's almost lunch time and my parents are going to get back home soon."

"Maybe he's in your room?" Kewee offered.

"I don't know, maybe. Could you and Odd check?" William asked.

"Sure William." Odd said, leading Kewee towards the dorms.

"I hope Billy's ok." Kewee said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Odd said, smiling at the girl. He remembered what had happened at breakfast and asked, "What you said at breakfast, was it true?"

Kewee blushed, not sure what to say. "Yes."

"So, you really don't mind about my feet, or my hair?" Odd asked as he opened the door for her.

Kewee walked into the dormitory and followed him up the stairs, towards William's room on the third floor. "No, not really. I mean, my hair's weird too, and I've never noticed your feet smell. It's more of a question of do you like me like that?"

Odd stopped before opened the door to the floor and turned around "What's not to like, you're kind, caring, not totally normal and beautiful."

"If you say so." Kewee shrugged.

"I know so." Odd said, putting his hands around her waist. He pulled her closer and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Odd! You Up THERE!" Kaitlyn called up the stairwell.

Kewee broke apart from Odd and put her hands on the railing so she could looked down and saw Kaitlyn smiling.

"Have you seen Billy yet?" Kaitlyn called up.

"No Kaitlyn, we havn't." Kewee called down. "We're just about to go to William's room.

"You know, you have worst timing than I do." Odd said, standing behind Kewee with his arms around her so he could be around her and holding onto the railing.

"Gomanasai!" Kaitlyn said before going out the door, smiling.

Odd shook his head as he let go of the railing. The two walked onto the floor and headed for the fourth door on the left.

"Hey Billy, you in there?" Kewee called as Odd knocked on the door.

"Kewee, I'm sorry." Billy called from inside.

"It's ok." Kewee said, opening the door. She walked over to William's bed and sat down next to the boy. "If it wasn't for you, Kaitlyn wouldn't be dating William. And I wouldn't be dating Odd, so, thank you." Kewee hugged the boy, taking him by surprise.

Kewee let go and stood up. "Now, let's find William and your parents so you can go back home."

"You know, you got everybody looking for you." Odd said as Billy got up and walked out of his brother's room.

"That's sad." Billy said as Kewee closed the door.

"Why?" Kewee asked.

"I told Willy where I was going." Billy said, smiling.

"I just don't know where that kid is." William said, sitting on the bench next to Kaitlyn. He looked down at her foot and picked it up to put her foot in his lap. "You need to have your foot up, remember?"

"Thanks William."

"Hey Willy!" Odd called.

"Don't call me Willy!" William ordered as Odd, Kewee, and Billy appeared. "Billy, where were you?"

"In your room, like told you after breakfast." Billy said.

"Really." Kaitlyn asked, blinking in surprise. She looked at Billy and said. "You mean to tell me that he and I have been hunting for you, when you" looking towards William, "were supposed to know in the first place!?" Kaitlyn sighed. "I guess it wasn't all bad." She smiled, bringing her hand to fidget with her necklace. "Sorry for being mad, Billy." Kaitlyn reached out to hug the boy. She let go and looked at him. "You ok, Hunny Bunny?" Kaitlyn laughed, pushing his cheeks into a smile. "Come on, cheer up! Kaitlyn loves you! Smile!"

Billy gave her a smile before they heard a female voice call, "Billly, William!"

They turned towards the voice and saw their parents coming.

"Come on Billy, we've got to go home now." Mr. Dunbar said, smiling at his youngest son.

"Aw, why?" Kaitlyn asked, pulling her feet off of William's lap and stood up on her good foot. She hugged the boy again, this time, getting a hug back.

Billy let go and smiled back at Kaitlyn. "See you Kaitlyn."

"Bye!" Kaitlyn said.

William gave his parents hugs and the three left, heading back towards the car park.

"Hey, where's Jérémie and Aélita?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting back down.

"And Yumi." Ulrich asked, walking up.

"I heard them saying something about Jérémie's mom coming." Kewee said.

"you serious?" Odd asked, not believing it. "His mom never gets off work."

"What does she do?" William asked.

"I don't know." Ulrich admitted.

Chapter 5

"Jérémie! Man, it's been years since I've been to see you at school." Mrs. Belpois said, hugging the boy.

They let go and Jérémie said, "These are my friends, Yumi and Aélita."

"Aélita, you're as beautiful as Jérémie told us." Mr. Belpois said, smiling at her, making Aélita blush.

"Dad." Jérémie whined, embarrassed.

"Anyway, we've got to talk to your teachers." Mrs. Belpois said. "Jérémie, could I talk to you real quick?"

"Uh, sure mom." Jérémie said, leaving Aélita and Yumi with his father.

"Jérémie's a real nice guy, Mr. Belpois." Yumi said.

"Ya, he's never had so many friends before." Mr. Belpois said, looking over at his wife and son.

Mrs. Belpois walked back over and took her husband's arm. "Come on Michael. We've got to go to Ms. Hertz's."

"Coming dear." Mr. Belpois said, waving to Aélita and Yumi before following his wife.

Jérémie finally walked over to the girls, his face full of fear.

"What is it, Jérémie?" Aélita asked, seeing his face.

"We've got to find Odd and Ulrich." Jérémie said. "It's Lyoko related."

"What?" Odd exclaimed as the five were standing in the court yard.

"I'm telling you, my mother knows about us and Lyoko." Jérémie said.

"How?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't really know." Jérémie admitted. "I don't even know what her job is."

"Odd?" Kewee asked as she walked over to them.

Odd turned around and saw Kewee. "Yes?"

"Uh, something's happening to Kaitlyn." Kewee said, concern in her eyes. "It's like she's possessed or something."

"Oh great." Ulrich said. "Where is she?"

"William's holding her in his room right now." Kewee said.

"Come on Kaitlyn, it's ok." William said, pushing down on Kaitlyn's arms to keep her still.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes as a gray shadow ran out of her and straight into William as the door opened.

"William, Kaitlyn?" Yumi asked, opening the door.

Kaitlyn shook her head, a little unsure of what just happened. She looked at William and saw him raise his hand up at her, reminding her of the last time she had come to Kadic. She gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her face.

"Kaitlyn!" Odd cried, jumping into the room and tackling William down to the ground.

"Kaitlyn! Go with Odd!" Ulrich said as he and Kewee rushed in and took Odd's place.

Odd turned around and was starting to head out the door when he saw Kaitlyn.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Kaitlyn said as she hopped towards the door.

Odd walked behind her as she hopped out of the room.

"Kaitlyn, come here." Odd said, walking up to his cousin. He picked her up and laid her over his shoulder.

"Yipe! H-hey! Put me down!" Kaitlyn said, a failed look on her face.

"You want to see the supercomputer again?" Odd asked, running after Aélita and Jérémie towards the stairs.

"Uh, sure, why not." Kaitlyn said.

"Than hang on." Odd said, going down the stairs.

"Yaeu, yaeu, this…feals…very…weird." Kaitlyn said as they went down the three flights of stairs.

The elevator door opened and Jérémie walked out to his chair.

"Can I go to Lyoko this time?" Kaitlyn asked as Odd helped her limp over to the corner.

"No, Kaitlyn." Odd said, shaking his head. He turned around, leaving a pouting cousin behind.

Odd went back into the elevator and pushed the button, sending them down to the scanner room.

Jérémie readjusted his mike before saying, "The activated tower's in the forest sector."

"We're ready Einstein." Odd said, stepping into the scanner.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aélita. Transfer. Virtualization." Jérémie commanded, typing in the right codes.

"Ulrich, what's possessed him?" Kewee asked as she struggled to keep William down on the floor. "And how come Kaitlyn wasn't when we got here?"

"Kewee! Look out!" Ulrich exclaimed as he noticed William's hand closest to her chest was glowing with electricity.

Kewee looked down and saw it, but with only enough time to start to scream as he shot her off of him.

Kewee hit the wall and slid down onto William's bed. She looked up and saw Ulrich jumping off of William so he could miss the same attack.

Kewee got up as William looked towards her and managed to move enough to miss his electricity.

Kewee grabbed her chest as the pain from William's first blow got to her. She looked down at herself and noticed her clothes where burnt where her hand was holding.

"Kewee, you ok?" Ulrich asked, trying to stand again.

Kewee looked towards her cousin, barely shaking her head before closing her eyes.

Ulrich's phone rang as he grabbed a ruler off of William's desk to use as a sword. Ulrich answered his phone, moving so that William crashed into the desk. "Ya Jérémie?" Ulrich asked, watching William get up.

"How's everything?" Jérémie asked.

Ulrich looked back over at Kewee and saw that she was getting up. "Two against one isn't so bad." Ulrich said as Kewee helped William stand straight.

The two turned to Ulrich as he realized his cousin was now also possessed.

"Well, that's good." Kaitlyn's voice said.

"Ya, but the two are on the wrong side." Ulrich said, heading for the door to run away. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it to try to hold back William and Kewee.

"Guys, hurry up." Kaitlyn's voice said to Odd, Yumi, and Aélita as they flew through the forest sector. "William _and_ Kewee are now hurting Ulrich."

"Don't worry." Odd said. "I can see the tower now and no monsters in sight."

A laser blast landed on the ground in-between the two vehicles, getting their attention.

"You and your big mouth." Yumi said, turning so that she could see who was behind them, "Kankrelates. Five of them."

"Energy field!" Aélita cried, shooting the head Kankrelate. It tripped as it fazed pink and blew up, taking two more with it.

"Nice shot Aélita." Jérémie said, impressed.

"I've got the last two. You take Aélita to the tower." Yumi ordered, slowing down.

Odd nodded his head, in the back of his mind he was wondering how Kewee was doing.

"Odd, you ok?" Aélita asked, noticing Odd's lack of jokes.

"I'm fine." Odd said, turning so he could give her his goofy smile. He went close to the ground and let her off.

"Thanks Odd." Aélita said, running into the tower.

Jérémie typed in the code Kaitlyn had seen once before and realized, if they went back in time, William wouldn't remember about asking her to date him.

"Don't you dare turn back time!" Kaitlyn ordered, standing behind Jérémie's chair.

"I have to." Jérémie said, his hand over the "enter" key as he waited for Aélita to finish deactivating the tower.

"NO!" Kaitlyn said, trying to choke him out of determination. "William won't remember me saying yes!"

Jérémie saw the tower was deactivated and hit "enter" as Kaitlyn was trying to kill him.

Chapter 6

Kaitlyn found herself limping out of the administrative building with William next to her.

"Yes!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, realizing William had already asked her out. "Oh no, now I have to say Sorry."

"What?" William asked, looking at her. "Sorry to who?"

Kaitlyn blushed, remembering he didn't know about Lyoko. "nothing." She sang.

"Ok." William said, not sure. "Oh shoot! Where's Billy?"

"Oh, I know where he is!" Kaitlyn said, limping closer to William. "He's in your room. He told you that's where he said he'd be, silly." She blushed as she poked his forehead with a smile. "Or should I say, 'Willy'?" She giggled as she leaned closer to him.

"You know, you're lucky you are my girl-friend." William said, still not liking the name. He leaned down to her, putting his hand behind her neck.

"Hi guys!" Kewee and Odd said together as they walked over to where the two were standing.

William took his hand back, his cheeks red.

Kaitlyn looked at Odd, Kewee, and Billy, anger going through-out her vanes. She threw her crutch up to point to Odd and yelled, "Ahhg! Go away you moment killer!"

"Oh come on Odd." Kewee said, grabbing Odd's arm and started to turn around. Instead of walking away, she swung Odd around and kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise.

"Oh, I sure did miss out on my first kiss." Kaitlyn said. She shook her head, "Get a room!" She looked away, clearly disappointed.

"Come here." William said, grabbing Kaitlyn off guard. He swung her around and kissed her on the lips.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi walked up.

The four kissers stood up straight and realized they had an audience.

"Oh, come on Ulrich. Kiss her!" Kewee said, knowing that he liked Yumi, who was standing next to him.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Ya, everybody's doing it!"

"Look out!" a male voice called as footsteps were head.

A brown haired boy ran over, tripping over his own feet. He held out his arms to try to catch his balence, only to push Yumi's face into Ulrich's, making their lips conect.

"Yes! Finaly!" Kewee said, looking at Ulrich and Yumi, both of their eyes full of surprise.

"Sorry 'bout that." Joey said, standing up.

Ulrich leaned back, still surprised.

"Oh Ulrich!" Sissi called as the black haired girl walked up. She put her arm around Joey's waist and pulled him closer. "I see you've meet my boyfriend, Joey Poliakoff."

"Oh, so that means you won't be pestering me anymore?" Ulrich asked, smiling.

Before she could answer, Ulrich said, "Than I can do this." He turned to Yumi and put his arm around his neck to lower her down to his level and kissed her on the lips.

"Garraa!' Sissi growled as Yumi and Ulrich got cheered on by their friends.

Sissi turned back to Joey and grabbed his coller. "Come on." Sissi ordered, pulling him backwards.

Ulrich let go of the kiss and looked at Yumi, smiling as his cheeks went red

"Oh, where's Jeremie and Aelita?" Billy asked.

"Uhh." Kaitlyn started. "I have no idea, actually. But what's with them" pointing towards Odd and Kewee "all stalking us!? What? Is it _sin_ for some quality alone time on a date?" she sighed at the tought. "Maybe next time." she said under her breath.

"I think I might know." Odd said.


	4. Story 4: Lost

LOST

Season 3

Chapter 1

"You'll never guess what I found out yesterday." Odd said as he and Ulrich worked on mixing the salt water in with the red food coloring for the experiment Mme Hertz had them working on.

"What?" Ulrich asked, not sure what to expect with his friend.

"Apparently, some people have problems when it comes to herbal tea. It makes them start to see things and act as if their drunk." Odd said.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Jim said something about that to Mme Hertz." Ulrich said. "He said that she was seeing things because of it."

"You sure?" Odd asked as he pulled out a water bottle from his bag.

Ulrich took it from his friend and looked at it, realizing it was the same brand that Mme Hertz will sometimes keep in the room for herself.

"You're not." Ulrich warned.

"Yes, I am." Odd said, smiling as he noticed Mme Hertz wasn't watching. He went up to the front desk and put it there in place of her normal water bottle.

Odd came back without Mme Hertz ever noticing, and went back to writing down the findings of what they were supposed to be doing.

"If anybody asks, I had nothing to do with this." Ulrich said, shaking his head.

Ulrich looked up and noticed Mme Hertz drinking from Odd's water bottle. She looked at it after one sip but didn't seem to question it as she took another.

"Either our teacher has been doing something we don't know about with her drinks, or she didn't notice the change." Ulrich said, surprised.

"Well, think about it." Odd said. "She's an unmarried woman of about fifty to sixty, who by the way, flirts with Jim of all people, and she works as a teacher. I don't want to know what she does in her free time."

"Good point." Ulrich said.

"What on earth!" a voice said, getting their attention back to Mme Hertz as she stepped onto her desk.

"What is she doing?" Odd asked as Ulrich walked over to their teacher.

"Come on, Mme Hertz. Please get down." Ulrich said, looking up at their teacher.

"Why?" Mme Hertz asked, looking quite pleased with herself. "I'm having too much fun."

"I'm going to see if I can find Jim." Aelita said, already knowing it wasn't Xana since she hadn't attacked them.

"Nice going Odd." Jeremie said as Mme Hertz started to jump from table to table. Ulrich, along with a few of the students were trying to tell her to get down before she hurt herself.

"Odd? How did he do this?" Sissi asked, walking over to Jeremie and Odd.

"I kind of gave her herbal tea." Odd said. "I didn't think she would act like an American on alcohol."

"You should just hope she doesn't hurt herself." Sissi said, putting her hands on her hips.

Jim and Aelita walked in, Jim surprised with what was going on.

"Oh, hi Jim, darling." Mme Hertz said, smiling as he walked over to her.

"Come on, Suzanne." Jim said, holding his hand up to her. "Let's go and get you back to normal."

"Oa, but I'm having so much fun." Mme Hertz said, taking a spin before almost losing her balance.

"You can have more fun when you get down." Jim said, getting some of the students to pull faces as images popped into their heads.

"Alright." Mme Hertz said, jumping down. She landed on the floor next to Jim, and the two walked out, Jim's hand in the small of her back.

Jim stopped at the door and said to the class, "Class is dismissed for the day."

"Awesome." Odd said, putting down his paper so that he could grab his bag.

"Odd, that was going too far." Matthias said, looking cross with almost all of the class looking the same way.

"What? Nobody got hurt." Odd said, surprised.

"I'm going to wait outside of Yumi's class." Ulrich said, grabbing his bag. "She should be getting out soon."

"Hey, what happened to Mme Hertz?" Yumi asked as she sat down on the bench that her friends were already at.

"Odd thought it was a good idea to give Mme Hertz herbal tea." Aelita said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at him sitting on the ground.

"If I knew it was going to be this much trouble, I wouldn't have done it." Odd said, under his breath. He stood up and grabbed his bag. "I've got to get going anyway, unless my date is as hard headed as my friends are."

Yumi watched Odd walk away, looking mad.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was PMSing." Yumi said, trying to get her friends to laugh, but got nothing. Looking down, she stood up. "I might as well go on home. Hey Ulrich, any chance you can walk me home?"

"Uh? Oh, sure Yumi." Ulrich said, confused. He stood up and followed Yumi as she headed towards the gate.

"There's a news report going around about some mad man who's going around and raping people." Yumi explained.

"What, you afraid the raper's going to try to pin it to you if he attacks?" Ulrich asked, smiling. "Because I know you don't need me for protection."

"Thanks." Yumi said, taking it as a complement. "Actually, my mom asked me to get you to walk me home. You know how over protective she is."

"And what? She trusts me enough to be alone with you?" Ulrich asked, smiling.

"I guess." Yumi said, shrugging her shoulders.

They turned down Yumi's road with no sign of anybody out of the ordinary.

"See you tomorrow?" Ulrich asked as she opened the gate to her front yard.

"As far as I know." Yumi said, smiling back at him. "Be careful."

"As always." Ulrich couldn't help reply back. "Chow."

"Chow." Yumi said, smiling at how long he was dragging their good byes before he started back towards campus.

Chapter 2

"Et voici Paris, et même Napoli, les rives de Carthage, la méditerranée. Que c'est beau l'été? Mais voyons Papa, tu n'y pense pas ? Tu sais bien que les ailes, celles des pingouin et des moulins. Ne servent plus à rien."  
"Guess we forgot to turn off the alarm clock. Oh well, we can still get breakfast. Pigloo has got to be the weirdest group yet." Odd said as he woke up to Le Papa Pingouin. Odd sat up and looked at Ulrich's bed, ready to wake him, only to see a clean bed. "Huh?"

Yumi opened her closet and pulled out a dress, knowing her parents wanted her to dress up more for church.

Ring Ring

"Ugh." Yumi said, walking over to her phone. She picked it up and saw that it was Odd. "What Odd? I figured you'd still be asleep."

"Ulrich was supposed to turn off the alarm last night, but he never got here." Odd said. "I was wondering if he spent the night there."

"Uh, no. He never returned?" Yumi asked, surprising herself as she put on her dress and kept the phone to her ear.

"No. I'm going to call Jeremie, see if he's found an activated tower." Odd said.

"Call me back as soon as you find out." Yumi ordered, worried.

Odd hung up and called Jeremie's number, hopping he wasn't waking his friend.

"Odd? You're early. What is it?" Jeremie asked, sounding as if he had been awake for a while.

"Ulrich's gone missing." Odd explained. "Yumi hadn't seen him since he dropped her off and that was it."

"Well, the program hasn't found an activated tower, but I have been updating it." Jeremie said. "Maybe there's a bug in the new programming."

"Than I want to look through-out Lyoko manually." Odd said, determined to find out what happened to his friend.

"Alright. Let's go to the factory. I'll get Aelita." Jeremie said, knowing how Odd and Yumi were about Ulrich. They had all grown close since Lyoko and were almost family.

Odd called Yumi again as he got dressed.

"So?"

"Jeremie's been fixing the program, I think it might have a bug so we're going to go to Lyoko ourselves." Odd explained.

"I'm coming." Yumi said, putting on her shoes.

"See you." Odd said, hanging up and almost running out of the room and into the hallway.

Chapter 3

"Can we go and you send Yumi when she gets here?" Odd asked as he and Aelita waited in the scanner room.

"What, you don't want me in on the fun?" Yumi's voice asked, stopping Jeremie from saying anything.

The elevator opened, revealing Yumi in a black sleeveless dress.

"Wow. Too bad Ulrich isn't here." Odd said, looking at the Japanese girl.

"Odd!" Aelita exclaimed, her hand going into a fist.

"Sorry." Odd said, looking down.

"Come on." Yumi said, stepping into a scanner. "Let's see if we can find an activated tower."

"I'm sending Odd first." Jeremie's voice said. "You'll be heading to the desert."

"Add another S and I'll be happy." Odd said as his scanner closed.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization."

Odd landed in the desert and looked around as his vehicle appeared. He jumped onto it and flew off to look for an activated tower.

Off in the Ice sector, Aelita had just landed to do the same thing, with Yumi appearing in the Mountain sector.

"Guys, I just found where Ulrich's phone is!" Jeremie said, excited, getting all of his friends to stop on Lyoko.

"I'll go, I just finished the Ice sector." Aelita said, getting off the overbike.

"Ok, Princese." Odd said, smiling. "I'll go ahead and work on the forest."

"And I'll go check the one tower in sector five." Yumi said, starting for the edge of the mountains.

"Materilzation Aelita." Jeremie said, typing in his comands to bring Aelita back to earth.

The scanner below him opened, releacing air as Aelita walked out, streased from the trip.

She walked into the elevator and sent herself upwards, towards the lab.

The door opened up, letting Aelita walk over to Jeremie. "Where's the signal?" Aelita asked, worried for her friend.

"On the corner of Victor Hugo and Presedent Franklin Avenue." Jeremie said, looking at his map.

"So, he's just down the road?" Aelita asked, surprised.

"Ya." Jeremie said, looking up at Aelita. "I hope he's ok."

"Call when I find something." Aelita said as she walked out of the lab and back into the elevator.

"Has Princese called back yet?" Odd asked as he was almost finished with the forest sector, Yumi now with him as she was done with the last sector.

"No she-" Jeremie started as the screen showed a call come in. "There she is. Aelita?"

"Jeremie, bad news." Aelita said. "I found Ulrich's cell."

"That sounds like good news." Jeremie said, wondering.

"Ya, the bad news is that he's not here, just his clothes." Aelita said, picking up his torn clothing, blood staning some of the pants and undershirt.

Chapter 4

Ulrich woke up, looking around him, seeing he was in a forest at night, not too sure of when, or even if he was still in France.

Ulrich started to move, only to realize that his grond hurt, mostly his balls. He looked down, only to notice that someone had wrapped rubber bands around his testacies, and they were eating away at the skin.

Ulrich used his fingernails and worked at cutting them off, knowing that rubber bands were originally invented to do the very same thing they were doing to him.

He was able to work his nails around two of the three, cutting them off before a sound startled him. He looked in the direction he thought he heard the noise in, but wasn't sure and didn't want to find out.

Ulrich got up, ignoring the pain as he started to run towards a glowing sky that normally means a city. If only he could find out where he was, he could find out how to get back to Kadic, but first he would have to get some clothes.

As Ulrich found himself at the backside of a fence of a gas station, he heard voices on the other side. He walked over to the fence and looked through the boards, hoping they wouldn't see him.

He saw three bikers and one biker chick, all getting drunk.

The tallest was trying to get the girl to take off what little cloths she was already wearing while the other two looked on.

Ulrich noticed that one looked to be about his height and size, which made him laugh a little at how short this man was, since he had to be closer to his fifties with his gray beard.

 _This feels like suicide with a side of humility, but I need clothes and a ride, before I can't have kids._ Ulrich though, looking back down at his pain filled balls. He gripped the top of the fence and swung over, gladly missing the points at the top.

He landed on his feet perfectly, thanks to Lyoko, and took up stance.

"Aw, looky! He's almost your size, Grunt." the girl said, looking at Ulrich, smiling.

"Look kid, you might wanna get outa here." the gray bearded guy, Ulrich guessed to be Grunt, said.

"Give me your clothes." Ulrich said, sounding like the Terminator.

"Or you'll do what?" Grunt asked, throwing down his beer bottle. "Pee on me, you little shrimp?"

"Errga!" Ulrich cried as he threw himself upwards and kicked both feet up into the man's chest and head.

Ulrich landed back on his feet, surprised as he watched the man fall to the ground, stunned or paralyzed, who knew.

"What the?" the younger guy asked, looking back and forth from Ulrich and Grunt.

"You just...!" the guy that was trying to get the girl naked asked, surprised as well.

"We're getting outa here." the younger one said, grabbing the girl around her waist and throwing her onto his bike before speeding off with the other one right behind him.

"Wow, that was easy." Ulrich said as he went over to check on the pulse of the dude down. "Faint heart beat, that's good, not dead."

Ulrich started to undress the man, taking his clothes and his bike.

As Ulrich was getting onto the bike, he looked over at where he left the man, sitting on the ground with only his underwear on, and smiled as Ulrich slid on a pair of sunglasses and started down the road towards Kadic Academy.

Chapter 5

"I can't stand this!" Yumi exclaimed as she walked over to her friends for lunch. She slammed down her lunch tray, but didn't sit down. "We should be out there looking for him, not sitting here and working on a normal Monday as if nothing happened!"

"Yumi, can't you just sit down!" Odd asked, tears in his voice as he looked up to show that they were running down his cheeks. He stood up, pushing his food away, "I need some fresh air."

Odd walked away, leaving his friends worried for him.

He walked out of the cafeteria, almost running into Sissi, who looked even more down than he did. He walked into the court yard and sat down at the bench where all of them hang out.

Odd closed his eyes, remembering some good times and bad they've had at that bench.

 _"No fair taking advantage of my sweet tooth." Odd said as he pulled off the chocolate bar from his forehead after Ulrich had placed it there._

 _"The Principal?" Yumi asked as she walked over to her friends._

 _"No, the tamagoshi." everyone responded back as they found out his had gone missing._

 _"So how long you think he can stand like that for?" Odd asked as he and Ulrich were the only ones left after Aelita had kissed Jeremie._

 _Ulrich looked up at the darkening sky and licked his lips, tasting the dinner he had just had, keeping an eye on their frozen friend. He looked back at Odd and said, "Ten Euros says one more hour."_

 _"You're on!" Odd laughed._

"Odd, are you ok?" Aelita asked, taking Odd back to the present.

Odd looked up to see his friends all worried about him.

"Thanks, but wrong one to be asking." Odd said, signing as he looked towards the front gates, wishing Ulrich would appear.

"What the! What do you think you're doing!?" Jim's voice caught the attention of everyone out there as a motorcycle could be heard traveling closer to them.

The motorcycle broke through the trees to show a person in all black ridding a black bike.

It stopped in front of the group, everyone not sure what to expect when the person got off the bike. He took off his sunglasses as he pulled one hand through his brown hair to try to get it out of a windblown state.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed, about to hug him, but didn't get to because Odd beat her to it.

"Owwwwaaaahhh!" Ulrich cried as if his chest hurt.

Odd let go, not sure what to do.

"Man, I feel like the freaking terminator." Ulrich said, holding his head before falling towards Odd and Yumi.

The two caught his body, surprised and worried as they worked to turn him over so that he was on his back.

"There he is!" Jim cried, seeing only the bike as he emerged from the park.

"Jim! He needs help!" Jeremie cried as Jim got closer to see that it had been Ulrich he was chasing.

"Yolanda!? You here?" Jim asked, Ulrich in his arms and all his friends around, trying to find the nurse.

Yolanda walked out of her office, surprised by Jim's voice. "Yes, what is it, Jim?" she asked, not sure what was going on. She saw Ulrich in his arms before gasping. "Ulrich! What happened? Where'd you find him?"

"He drove here himself." Odd explained as Jim sat down the boy on one of the two beds.

Yolanda took a quick look at him and saw the scratches covering his arms and face. She started to unzip the biker jacket he had on and saw that there were gashes along his ribs and it was still bleeding.

"Jim, call an ambulance." Yolanda said, worry in her voice as she saw the damage the boy's body had taken.

Chapter 6

"I wish Jim would hurry up." Aelita said, crossing her arms over her chest as the four waited in the loby of the admisistrative building.

"He's got to get Delmas' ok first." Jeremie said, trying to be the voice of reason as they waited for a ride to the hospital as Ulrich had already been taken there.

"I just want to know who took him." Yumi said, her hands going into fists at her side.

"If you found out, you'd end up in jail because you'd kill them." Odd said, smiling.

"You know I would." Yumi said, looking at him with a death stare, killing Odd's smile.

"Alright everyone." Jim's voice said as he walked out of the hallway to Delmas' office. "Mr. Delmas gave me the ok, so let's get going."

"Thank you Jim." Aelita said, dropping her arms as the four started to walked towards the door, following Jim towards the school van.

The five made it to the hospital, only to find out that he had to be taken into surgery.

"Why won't they tell us what kind of surgery?" Yumi asked, finding themselves back to waiting for answers.

"Yumi, sit down, please." Jeremie said, leaning so that his hand was holding up his head as he rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses down. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry." Yumi said, sitting down, next to Aelita.

"It's pationt-doctor priviges." Jim explained. "It's going to be hell when I have to tell his parents."

"You haven't told them yet?" Aelita asked, looking at the man on her other side.

"I don't have to tell them till Ulrich's awake." Jim said.

"At least you don't really have to deal with them." Odd said. "Since I live with Ulrich, they hate me more than the rest of the group."

"It's not really them, as it is he." Jeremie said. "His mother really just stays out of the way."

"Have you ever heard her say anything?" Jim asked.

"No, I don't think she ever says anything." Odd said.

"She talked to me once." Yumi said, surprising everyone. "I don't think she likes her husband more than anyone else does, but it really wasn't her idea. Their parents were trying to get out of Germany and the two of them were the only way."

"I'm sorry for her, than." Jim said, shaking his head.

"Excuse me, are you the gardian of Ulrich Stern?" a male voice asked, getting there attention.

"Uh, for the moment, ya." Jim said, standing up.

The two walked over to the secretary's desk, away from everyone else.

"How's he doing, doc?" Jim asked, trying to act casuel.

"Lucky to be alive." the man said, putting his hands in his lab coat. "When he got here, he had more than fourty laserations and three broken bones, not to mention about what happened to his testicals."

Jim whinst, wondering about the last of that list.

"Any idea of what happened to him?"

"No, all we know was that he had disappeared from school on Saturday afternoon. He was able to get on a motercycle and drove back to school right about lunch time."

"Ya, well... I've been talking to other doctors who have worked on rape casses, and we think he might have been raped as well." the doctor said, not too sure how Jim would take the news.

"What?" Jim asked, looking at him surprised.

"We haven't done the tests, but that's my suspitions." the doctor said. "But I'd recomend not telling anyone, not untill he wants to, you understand."

"Ya, yesh." Jim said, scraching the back on his neck. "How is he right now?"

"The surgery's just been finished, and he's resting. It might take about an hour for him to wake up enough to talk to anyone."

The doors bursted open as a nurse ran out, looking around for someone. She saw the doctor talking to Jim and hurried over to them. "Sir, Stern keeps asking for a long bow."

"Stern's awake?" the doctor asked, surprised.

"A long bow?" Jim asked.

"Yes, for both of you." she said, nodding her head, just catching her breath.

Jim looked over at the group of friends and waved them over, mouthing Yumi's name.

Yumi realized and ran over, wondering what they needed.

"Yumi, what does your name mean?" Jim asked, the doctor and nurse both with questioning faces.

"Long bow, why?" Yumi asked, tilting her head.

"There's what he means." Jim said, looking back towards the two. "He must want to talk to her."

"It's worth a shot." the doctor said, shrugging. "He did say something around long bow before he fell asleep when we were about to start the surgery."

"I have to ask you to wear a mask." the nurse said as she led Yumi back the way she had come.

"Of course." Yumi said, nodding her head as they stopped at the nurse's desk.

The woman picked up two masks and handed one to Yumi.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the woman asked, sliding on her own mask.

"Oh, no. He doesn't like me like that." Yumi said, glad she had just slid on her own mask to hid her blushing cheeks. "What happened to him?"

"Besides his broken bones and laserations, I'm not aloud to say." the woman said, leading Yumi deeper into the hospital to a room. "He'll have to tell you on his own time."

"Just tell me, he'll be ok." Yumi said, looking at the woman's eyes, stopping her from opening the door they had gotten to.

"He'll be fine after he wakes up." she said, smiling. "Come on, before he goes out again."

The two walked into the room, another doctor standing close to Ulrich with a clip board in his hand as he checked the EKG.

"I nee .. lon bo-." Ulrich tryed to say, thrashing his head around.

"Ulrich, I'm right here." Yumi said, walking over to him.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked, opening his eyes open a slit. "I urt all over."

"I know, you've gone through a lot the past week-end." Yumi said, holding onto Ulrich's hand.

Ulrich tryed to re-position in his bed, only for his face to go ascrew with pain.

"Ulrich, don't move." Yumi said, worried as she saw him yawn. "You need to get some sleep."

"Aright, jus or you." Ulrich said, his smile turning more like a grimis. "Ugh, I thin I'f jus fel te wors pain or any guy a go through."

"Go to sleep." Yumi said, sitting his hand back down on the side of the bed, "You can tell me later, after you're awake."

"My ballz hur." Ulrich tryed to say, surprising Yumi.

Ulrich layed his head down on the pillow, falling asleep with the meds they had given him.

Yumi and the nurse walked out, taking off their masks.

"Can you tell me what he ment by his balls hurt?" Yumi asked, handing her the mask.

"No, sorry." the woman said, shaking her head as she took the mask. "But I can tell you to look up what rubber bands were origonaly made for."

"Ok..." Yumi said, not sure.

Chapter 7

"So?" Odd asked as Yumi walked over to her three friends, Jim missing.

"He didn't really say much." Yumi said, sitting back down next to Aelita. "Jeremie, do you know what rubber bands were origonaly used for?"

"Decasterating bulls, why?" Jeremie said, not sure why Yumi was asking.

"In French?" Odd asked, not understanding.

"Cuts off their balls." Aelita explained. "Rubber will slowly eat away at skin. But what does that have to do with Ulrich?"

"That's what the nurse told me to look up because she couldn't tell me anything about Ulrich's case." Yumi said. "I hope that doesn't mean that that's what happened to him."

"Ouch." Odd and Jeremie said at the same time, Odd reaching down to his own balls.

"I just made the call." Jim said, sitting back down on the other side of Aelita. "They'll be here in about three hours."

"Fun, ok, let's go." Odd said, not wanting to be there when his parents arived.

"There's really nothing else we can do here." Jeremie said, standing up. "Ulrich needs to sleep and get better before he can talk to us. Or them."

Everyone looked towards Jeremie's direction of eye line, seeing three police officers.

"Ya, I hate to pop your bubbles, but I'm stuck here till Ulrich's parents appear." Jim said, standing up as he realizied who Jeremie was looking at. "And they'll need me."

Jeremie sat down as Jim walked over to the cops to explain everything he knew.

"Did Jim tell you anything after I left?" Yumi asked as soon as Jim was out of ear shot.

"No, just that he had been calling for you." Aelita said, shaking her head.

"He was surprisingly quiet though." Odd said, thinking.

"I wish I knew what happened." Yumi said, leaning back in the chair.

Beep beep beep

"You're kidding me." Odd said as Jeremie pulled out his laptop.

Jeremie opened the laptop up, sitting it next to him only to shake his head."Nope, sorry Odd." he said as he looked at the screen, seeing a red exclamation mark. He exited out of the alert window to find out where the tower was. "We've got to head out to the Ice sector."

"We've got to keep an eye on Ulrich." Yumi said, realizing why Xana attacked at this moment.

"Yumi's got a point." Aelita said as she stood up.

"But that means you'll only have Odd." Jeremie said, worried.

"What do you mean by that?" Odd asked, standing up so he could place his hands on his hips.

"I'll be fine." Aelita said, smiling at Jeremie.

"Get going, it looks like we might have some problems." Yumi said, looking behind her as she noticed Jim and the police officers he had been talking to were walking over to the group. Their fists ready, their eyes black with the eye of Xana taking over.

Jeremie shoved his computer back in the bag, only to have electricity shot close to his head, missing both himself and Odd by inches.

"Go! I've got it here." Yumi ordered over the screaming of the other people that had been in the waiting room. She jumped over the flower wall that was behind her chair and aimed straight for Jim, knowing that his waight would take down the three cops behind him.

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie took their chance as the four fell down, Yumi on top of them. They found themselves in the crowd of people rushing out, one, about seven years old, not running due to the fact that he had a hurt leg.

Odd noticed and came up from behind the boy to pick him up.

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed, not sure what was going on.

"Hang on." Odd ordered, feeling the boy grip him around the neck as he ran to get out of the building.

"What's going on?" the boy cried as electricity flew by Odd's head, the boy putting his face deeper into Odd's chest.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Do you see your mother?" Odd asked, looking around for someone that looked like the boy in his arms.

"Uh, my u, father is the big one shooting lightning." the boy said, not looking up at Odd.

 _I wonder what his real story is._ Odd thought, knowing that the big fat one shooting lightning doesn't have a son, at least, not one this young. "Ok." Odd said, thinking quickly. "Than you're coming with me."

"Huh, what?" the kid asked, surprised and scared.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Odd said, smiling as he ran down the street, surprised at how heavy the kid was. "You know that big fat one shooting lightning's a friend of mine, and he doesn't have a son."

"Oh..." the boy sighed, sounding as if he knew he shouldn't have told that lie.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok." Odd said, smiling as he looked ahead, seeing the brige and two people running across it.

"Where are we going? And what about everyone back at the hospital?"

"A friend of mine's going to keep everyone safe at the hosiptal." Odd said, hoping in his mind he was telling the truth.

"AhhhHHHA!" Yumi cried as she flew through the air until she stopped, hurtting her back as she landed on the wall. She slid down to the floor, a liquide running down her cheek.

Yumi opened her eyes, only to watch Jim hurry through the doors, heading most like-ly, to Ulrich's room. Before she could get up, electricity flew through-out her body, freezing her to the ground in pain.

"U-rik!" Yumi tryed to call out, afraid of what Jim would do to the boy.

Chapter 8

"Odd, what took so long?" Aelita asked as the elevator opened up, showing the two around the computer.

"Who's he?" Jeremie asked as Odd walked over to the wall, sitting down the boy.

"Marc." Odd said, walking over to Jeremie and Aelita. "He was claming that Jim was his father, and with his broken foot, I couldn't just leave him to get hurt by Xana."

"So you do have a humble side." Aelita said, smiling.

"Haha, I forgot how to laugh." Odd said, rolling his eyes.

"Get to Lyoko, you two." Jeremie said, shaking his head, not sure about his friends.


	5. Story 5: Lyoko Pains

Lyoko Pains

season 2

Chapter 1

The eye of Xana showed red as the laser of the Block was charging to shot. It aimed at Odd as laser arrows went around it, missing. The Block shot at Odd, only to miss as well.

"Impact!" Ulrich cried as he stabbed his saber deep into the Block's eye of Xana. Ulrich quickly pulled out his sword and backed up as it saw the end of life and blew up.

"Odd! Get Aelita to the tower!" Yumi's voice ordered from earth.

Odd looked towards the tower and saw a way to get Aelita to the red tower. He flew over to her hiding spot behind a tree in the forest they were fighting in and said, "Ma'lady, may I take you to your tower?"

Aelita smiled as she got on the back of the overboard and Odd hit it into high gear, making Aelita hold on tighter to Odd's waist.

Odd zoomed around Ulrich and the remaining Block, heading to the tower.

A laser hit the ground beside them and they turned to see another Block coming at them.

"I'll take care of this blockhead, get to the tower." Odd said before doing a flip off of the overboard. He landed on his feet and glanced back to check if Aelita had continued to ride to the tower. He looked back at the Block and raised his hand to aim.

Aelita ran into the tower and went to the center of the eye on the floor. She spread out her arms as she started to rise upward. She landed on the platform and a screen appeared in front of her. She placed her hand on the screen and it read AELITA. It changed to say CODE LYOKO. "Tower deactivated." Aelita said as the tower's walls started to fall.

She walked out of the tower as Jeremie said, "Good job guys. I'm going to materialize you now."

Ulrich watched as Aelita and Odd disappeared, leaving only a pattern of themselves in their wake. He waited a second after nothing happened and asked, "Hey Einstein, what gives?"

"I wish I knew." Jeremie said. "Hold on a second."

Ulrich looked around as he waited. He pulled out his katana as he saw something move. "Jeremie, do you see any monsters in the area?"

"Uh, no," Jeremie said as he looked at his screen and only saw one green triangle. "Why?"

Ulrich put away his sword and said, "I thought I saw something."

Swishal-swishal

Ulrich turned around and saw a Krankrelat swaying back and forth as it tried to walk towards Ulrich, as if it was drunk. It ran into Ulrich's leg as he was getting materialized.

Ulrich opened his eyes and saw Aelita and Odd waiting for him.

"What took so long?" Odd asked as they started to the ladder that went between the Lab and the Scanner Room.

"I had to say good bye." Ulrich said, jokingly.

Ulrich reached up and slid opened the slide before climbing into the lab.

Once the three were in the lab with Yumi and Jeremie, they walked over to the chair he sat at and looked at the screen.

The top screen showed a digital copy of Ulrich with an exclamation sign popping up. Jeremie was typing on the computer, than all of a sudden, he stopped. "Oh no. I was afraid he would try something like this."

"What Jeremie." Ulrich asked.

"Xana has inflicted you with a bug that is deteriorating your cellular structure." Jeremie said.

"And in English?" Odd asked.

"Ulrich's cells are slowly killing themselves." Yumi said to Odd in a trance like way.

"I wish it was slowly." Jeremie said as he started to type again. "I have to fix it before…"

"I get it." Ulrich said.

"Anything we can do to help?" Odd asked.

"Make up something to tell the teachers if I'm not done by morning." Jeremie said.

"I'll stay with you." Aelita said.

Jeremie looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

"Meanwhile, I'll be hitting the sack." Odd said as he walked over to the elevator.

"You're not at all worried, are you?" Yumi asked, following with Ulrich.

"Einstien and Princesse are taking care of it." Odd said, putting his hands behind his head. "We don't have to be."

Ulrich shook his head as he hit the button and the door closed.

Chapter 2

Mashed potatoes, noodles, cheese, crepes, lasagna, rice, hot dogs.

Odd turned around and saw more and more food surrounding him, "Yum, food!" Odd said as he glided over to some mashed potatoes that were floating by.

"AHHHH!"

"What was that?" Odd asked, looking around but seeing nothing but food.

"AHHH!"

Odd opened his eyes and saw that the screams were coming from Ulrich in the bed on the other side of the room Odd shared with him. He was sitting up in his bed and gripping his right leg.

Odd got up and went over to his friend as the door opened to their room and Jim came in.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, looking at Ulrich and Odd.

"My leg!" Ulrich said through his teeth as his fingernails went inside his skin as they pressed down on his leg.

Jim moved over to Ulrich's leg and said, "Move your hands."

Ulrich did so, only to grip the sheets of his bed as the pain shot through his leg again. Tears were going down his checks from the pain.

Jim started to massage Ulrich's leg, causing Ulrich's face to relax a little. Jim looked up and stopped what he was doing. He stood up and asked, "That better?"

"Yes, thanks Jim." Ulrich said, stretching out the leg. "I didn't know you could give good massages."

"Ya, well, I used to work at a spa in my early days." Jim said. "But I'd rather not talk about it. You rest up that leg of yours, remember, the teams playing Harrington Heights tomorrow and I'm counting on you to get us a win out there."

And with that, Jim walked out of the room, leaving Odd and Ulrich.

"Bark." Kiwi said as he just realized everyone was up.

Odd turned around and put his hand around the dog's mussel as they waited for Jim to get farther away from the dorm.

"That was close." Ulrich said, looking over at his friend and the dog.

"Too close." Odd said, taking his hand away from Kiwi's mouth only to get licked on his hand. Odd looked at the little dog and smiled. He looked back at Ulrich and asked, "Your leg any better?"

"Ya, but we better call Einstein to see how far he's gotten." Ulrich said, reaching for his cell, bit not trusting his leg to even move it. He reached down to the floor and picked it up to call the lab.

Chapter 3

"…but if we use the Heisenberg Theory it might work." Jeremie said as he typed on his keyboard, Aelita leaning over his shoulder, trying to help.

Aelita looked down at Jeremie and smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to wake herself up as she opened her eyes again, only to see Jeremie was naked in the chair and was looking, not at the computer in front of him, but up at her. His glasses were off and set onto the keyboard of the computer.

Aelita felt herself glide over to the side of the chair and sit on Jeremie's lap, her arms went around his neck to hold herself there. Than she realized she was naked as well. Aelita smiled as she looked at Jeremie's face and saw only kindness.

Ring!

Aelita jerked her head up only to find out that she had dozed off. Jeremie answered the phone and said, "Hey Ulrich, man, what time is it?"

"Somewhere around one I think." Ulrich's voice said from the other end. "We were just wanting to know how far you two'd gotten on the anti-bug."

"In short, it should be done by seven." Jeremie said right before yawning.

"Good, because he just woke up the whole dormitory." Odd's voice could be heard saying in the background.

"Got the point, we'll try to make this go faster." Aelita said.

Jeremie ended the call and looked up at Aelita who was moving to stand next to Jeremie. Jeremie looked up at her and said, "You can take a nap for a while."

"No, I promised you I'd stay up and I will." Aelita said.

Jeremie turned back around and started to type again, keeping an eye on Aelita to make sure he wasn't talking to a sleeping beauty.

Chapter 4

The Subsonics started to play in Ulrich and Odd's dorm as the alarm clock tryed to do its job.

Odd turned around in his bed and opened one eye to look over at the clock, sitting on Ulrich's desk. Odd yawned before throwing the blankets off of him and Kiwi and walked over to Ulrich to see if he was actually asleep.

"Hey Ulrich." Odd said, putting his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Wake up, breakfast will be waitting."

"Five more minutes." Ulrich cried for, pulling the pillow over his head.

"We've already used our five more minutes, that's why we can't get a shower this morning." Odd said. "It's five till breakfast. And five till Jeremie should be calling us to fix your legs."

"Alright, you win." Ulrich said, still sounding asleep. He turned around, leaving his pillow and threw his feet over the edge of the bed. He went to stand up, only to have himself fall to the ground. "AHH!"

"Ulrich, you ok?" Odd asked, worried about his good friend.

"I, I can't feel my legs!" Ulrich said, starting to panic. He stratened out his legs on the floor and started to rub at them to see if anything would work.

"Hey, calm down. I'm gonna call Jeremie, see if it's all done." Odd said as he went over to his desk and grabbed his cell. He dialed a number and waited for a second only to find a sleepy Jeremie on the other end.

"Is it ready?" Odd asked.

"Just about." Jeremie said.

"Good." Odd said. "We're coming over as soon as Yumi get's here."

"Um, ok." Jeremie said, confused but was too out of it to ask why before hanging up.

Odd ended that call and dialed another number. He looked down at his friend on the floor, worried for him.

"Hey Yumi." Odd said into the phone.

"Odd?" Yumi asked as she took her pajamas over to her closet to put them up and grab her normal black outfit.

"You remember that thing last night?" Odd asked, looking down at his friend.

"Ya."

"Well, it's gotten worst." Odd said. "Could you get here as soon as posible."

"Sure, I'm on my way." Yumi said, hanging up.

Odd turned his phone off and looked down at Ulrich who was still rubbing at his legs, trying to get feeling.

Chapter 5

Knock Knock!

Odd looked up from trying to rub Ulrich's legs, still trying to get some feeling in them. Even Kiwi was licking them to try to get something.

"Ya?" Odd called, standing up.

Yumi opened the door and saw the two boys still in their night clothes and Ulrich sitting on the floor.

"Ulrich! Are you ok?" Yumi asked, seeing his face in a panic.

"I-I can't feel my legs." Ulrich said.

"I called Jeremie and he said that the anti-bug was almost ready." Odd said. "I just need help helping him get to the lab."

"Can you feel anything of your legs?" Yumi asked as she looked down at him.

"No." Ulrich said, giving up with the rubbing and looked up at Yumi. In the back of his mind he remembered he was still only in his boxers and undershirt. "I problaly wouldn't feel someone break my leg right now."

"Come on." Yumi said as she and Odd helped him up to standing.

Ulrich put his arms around Yumi and Odd's shoulders and they lifted him up. Yumi opened the door and the three headed out.

"Jeremie, please tell me it's ready." Ulrich pleaded as the elevator door opened.

"I hope it is." Jeremie said as he typed in some last minute commands. "Go down and get into one of the scanners."

"Got it." Odd said as he repositoned Ulrich on his shoulders. Yumi hit the button to close the iron curtain, locking the lab.

They got down to the scanner room and helped Ulrich so that he was sitting in a scanner.

"Alright Einstien." Odd said, looking upwards. "He's ready."

"Alright." Jeremie said as the scanner closed around Ulrich.

Ulrich felt himself float upwards as Jeremie started to work at fixing him.


	6. Story 6: Splised

Splised

Chapter 1

"...and the dude said, 'You've got to go through the _duck_ hole." Odd said, finishing his joke as the four walked away from the cafiteria from breakfast.

Ulrich shook his head before looking over at the bench they all gathered at and saw that Yumi was already there. "Hey Yumi, is everything alright?!" Ulrich called as they headed over there.

Yumi looked up, her hair down covering her right eye. "Ya, I'm fine." she looked towards Aelita and asked, "Hey, Aelita, could I ask a favor?"

"Sure Yumi." Aelita said, surpised.

"Could I spend the night with you tonight?" Yumi asked, looking down at her arms and pulling the sleaves closer to her hands. "I need to get away from my parents."

"Of course." Aelita said, wondering what was up.

Ulrich sat down next to her on the bench and looked at her. "You know, if anything's happening at home, we're here to help." Ulrich said, smiling.

Yumi turned to him, her hair moving away as it was not used to being like that, and showing her black eye to her friends as she said, "Thank you."

"What happened to your eye?!" Jeremie exclamed, seeing it with all of their friends.

Yumi moved her hair back so that it was covering it and said, "It was nothing. I just ran into a wall."

"Are you sure-"

"It's ok, Yumi." Ulrich said, cutting Odd off. He knew that Yumi would tell them in due time.

Beep Beep Beep

Jeremie pulled out his laptop and sat it down in the spot next to Yumi. "School's going to have to wait." Jeremie said as the bell rang for school to start. "Xana's activated a tower."

"Let's go." Yumi said, standing up.

"You're heading towards the forest sector." Jeremie said as the elevators opened towards the scanner room. "Let's stop Xana before he can do any harm."

"Got it, Jeremie." Ulrich said as he and Odd stepped into the scanners first.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Virtulization." Jeremie said, typing in the comands.

The scanners opened as Odd and Ulrich left the scanners to go into Lyoko. The two fell from the sky and waited for the ladies to fall.

Yumi and Aelita appeared in the sky as Jeremie said, "The tower's north of your position. Here's your vehicals."

"Thanks Einstien." Odd said, hopping onto his Overboard.

The group of four headed down the trail, going for the tower.

"Hey, look out!" Jeremie said, noticing red traingles on his screen. "Xana's surounding you with monsters."

"Man, Xana's sure pulling out all the stops." Odd said as they stopped as two krabes appeared infront of them.

"And behind us." Yumi said, noticiting there was two behind them.

"Xana's not normaly this out front." Aelita said, trying to get so that none of the krabes could get to her.

"Why haven't they shot at us?" Ulrich asked as he moved so that he was backing Yumi.  
"Maybe they're waiting for us to make the first move." Yumi said.

"Well, I guess that's me. Laser arrow!" Odd said, shooting at the one in front of him.

"Nice shot Odd." Jeremie complamated.

The Krabe in front of Yumi shot her just as she moved her fan to deflect it, only for the inpact to shoot her into Ulrich's back as he was getting shot at.

"AHHH!" Yumi cried as she lost her balence and was shot in the stumich, devertulizing her as she fell to the ground.

Before she was totaly gone, Ulrich fell down on top of her form and was devertulized.

"That's strange." Jeremie said, as he read his screens.

"What Jeremie?" Aelita asked as she and Odd watched the Krabes leaving. "The krabes?"

"What? Oh, that too, but the tower's not activated anymore." Jeremie said. "I'm bringing you two back home."

As Jeremie was typing in the materialization program, a window popped up.

"Uh, Jeremie." a new voice said from the scanner room.

"Huh? Ulrich, Yumi is that you?" Jeremie asked, trying to figure out what was going on as he read the window.

"We've got a problem." the voice said.

The two scanners opened for Aelita and Odd as the two came out, trying to regain their straingth.

Odd looked over at, who at first glance he thought was Ulrich, but than saw that his hair was black, and he was in tight black pants.

"Ulrich, where's Yumi?" Odd asked, as he stepped out of the scanner. "And what's with the weird outfit."

Ulrich turned around to show that he was more of a she/he cross. "We've got a _big_ problem." Ulrich said, Yumi's voice mixed with his.

"When Xana shot at you two at the same time, he morphed your DNA to combine into one person." Jeremie said, trying to explain what happened to Yumi and Ulrich.

"So you're saying we're stuck in the same body." Ulrich said.

"That's got to be interesting." Odd said, smiling at them.

"What are you thinking, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"My biggest questen is why is Ulrich's voice more dominate. They're body was evenly split, but not voice." Aelita said, looking at how their body was poporstioned.

"I think that has to do with his lower pich of a voice." Jeremie said.

"Shoot, we've got to get back to school." Aelita said, looking at the screen in front of Jeremie.

Jeremie jumped off of his chair as Ulrich said, "What!? There's no way I can go to school looking like this!" motioning towards his chest to show that Yumi's boobs were very obvious. "Not unless you've got a really big t-shirt to make these look like nothing."

"And they can't be in two places at once." Odd said as they headed towards the elevator.

"Well, Yumi, you said you were having issues at home, non?" Aelita said, thinking quickly. She pressed the button and the door shut, taking them upwards towards the ground level.

"Yes." Ulrich/Yumi said.

"Well, than you two will have to take Ulrich's spot and Yumi will have to be appsent." Aelita said. "I'm sure that if you told your mother that you just needed a day away, she will give you a note for you to give to your teachers, giving you an excuse for being apsent."

"That makes sence." Ulrich/Yumi said as they headed up, heading for the bridge. "But what about my other issue."

"I think I've got a big t-shirt. The one from the Subdigital's consert." Odd said.

"Oh, right. You got it for free and they gave you a large." Ulrich said, remembering. "It looks like a dress on you."

Odd grinded his teeth togther to prevent him from comenting on that.

Jeremie removed the man hole cover and headed down with Aelita right behind him.

"Where is that shirt?" Ulrich/Yumi asked as Odd headed down.

"I think it's in the drawer with all my shirts." Odd said.

"Ok, we'll head over there when we get to school and meet you all back in Mrs. Meyers class." Ulrich/Yumi said, grabbing Ulrich's skateboard to ride and Yumi's to bring back.

 _Hey Ulrich._ Yumi thought as they went through the sewers.

 _Ya Yumi._

 _I know you know that I didn't run into a wall, right?_

 _Ya, but you sounded like you ddn't want to talk about it, so I did't try to push it._

 _Thanks, but I want to tell you._ Yumi's part of their mind started to replay what had happened. _Dad had gotten mad again, but this time, it seemed like he was mad at all of us._

Ulrich saw, in his mind's eye, what had happened from Yumi's point of view. Her father turned around, his fist already aimed for Yumi's eye as he turned to face her.

 _Did he hurt you on purpose?_ Ulrich asked as they stopped and put the boards up with their firend's and headed up the ladder.

 _I don't know._ Yumi addmited.

They went up the ladder and in the park. "We're gone." Ulrich/Yumi said to their friends.

"I hope your idea works." Jeremie said as he, Odd, and Aelita waited in the park for the bell.

Ulrich and Yumi ran towards the dorms, keeping an eye out for any teacher.

They made it in the dorms without a problem and headed up for the room Ulrich shared with Odd.

They opened the door and went for Ulrich's wardrobe, closing the door behind them.

 _This feels so weird._ Yumi thought as they took of Ulrich's shirts.

 _You're telling me._ Ulrich thought as he got down to Yumi's bra. He put on the shirt Odd had told him about and looked in the mirror, hopping Yumi's boobs wouldn't show through.

"Why do you have to have up boobs?" Ulrich asked out loud as they took off Yumi's shoes and pants and got down to Ulrich's boxers.

 _Sorry, I thought guys liked that sort of thing._ Yumi thought as they reached for Ulrich's green pants.

 _On you, yes. It looks great. But they don't look right when we're trying to be me._ Ulrich thought. He put on his white shoes as the bell rang. "Perfict timing." Ulrich/Yumi said.

Ulrich grabbed his bag and they ran out, heading towards his second block.

 _This is going to be a strange day._ Yumi thought as they headed towards math class.

 _Hey, maybe you could help me get a good grade._ Ulrich thought, hopefully.

 _Ya, since I already past this class last year._ Yumi thought as they walked into the classroom.

They sat in Ulrich's spot, next to Odd, as Mrs. Meyers walked in.

Ulrich opened his bag to get out his pen bag, only to have Yumi's part of their mind look over at a note in his bag.

 _What's that?_ Yumi asked as Ulrich grabbed the bag.

 _Nothing._ Ulrich thought as Mrs. Meyers called out role.

 _You know, I could just go through your memory._ Yumi thought to him. _Or I could just read it now._

 _Look, you can read it, just don't get mad._ Ulrich thought as they reached into the bag and pulled out the note.

Yumi unfolded it and saw that it was addressed to her.

Yumi

I hope you don't get mad when I ask this, but I've got to ask you before someone else does. Do you like me? And I mean, more than just friends.

Ulrich could feel Yumi's mind go blank as if she eithor didn't know what to think or if she was trying to block it from Ulrich.

 _I knew it._ Ulrich thought, part of him wanting to cry and run and he knew Yumi could feel the urge. _You don't like me like that, do you?_

 _Do you?_ Yumi asked as she folded up the paper and placed it back into his school bag so they could look like they were paying attention.

With out thinking, Ulrich's mind instently thought about all the times he had just wanted to kiss her, or tell her that he did love her. Then the pain of her telling him that she didn't want to be closer than friends when he came back from summer brake.

 _I'm sorry._ Yumi thought.

 _For what?_

 _When I told you that I just wanted to be friends, well, that past summer I had nightmears that you didn't love me. Aelita knew it was keeping me up. She was staying over with me and my family for awile and I ended up waking her up crying one time. I still feel stupid about that. I'm suposed to be strong. Never get hurt by anything, and I can't even take a love life._

 _Ya you could. If you just try._ Ulrich thought as he smiled on the outside. _I do love you. And I don't know if you noticed, but I've been fighting over you._

 _With who?_

 _William. Who else._

 _oh, right. I keep forgetting that he likes me. He's just not at...suttle._


	7. Story 7: The Stabbing Feeling

The Stabbing Feeling

By Ben (Odd) and Anita (Kiwi)

season 4

Chapter 1

"Odd. Odd! Hey Odd!" Ulrich yelled.

"What!? I'm trying to listen to the new song I downloaded. Remember, "Still Alive" by Mt. Eden."

"I hope it's not like the last one you downloaded and ended up in a coma."

"It's not, I promise." Odd said, vagly remembering that.

"Do you want to see what Jérémie's doing?"

"Sure." Odd said, turning off his music and placing it on his bed. He looked towards the crème color pile of fluff and pointed his finger towards it. "Kiwi, I want you to be good and don't make a sound when we are gone, alright?"

Kiwi lifted his head and barked at his owner and friend.

Odd and Ulrich left, closing the door behind them. They walked down the hall and arrived at Jérémie's room.

Knock knock

"Come in."

They opened the door and saw him at his computer working on a program for Lyoko.

"Hey Einstein, what's up?"

"Hum?" Jérémie asked from where he was sitting at his computer. He turned around and said, "I've had some programs I need to work on."

"You know where Yumi and Aélita are?" Odd asked.

"Yumi is home, sick in bed." Ulrich said as he pulled out his phone and started to text her.

"And Aélita's in her room, too, trying to get some rest, after all, we've had to deactivate five towers in two days."

"Oh, ok. Well, it's mashed potato day and I want to get there before it's all gone."

"Odd, you're always first, everyday, to get doubles for everything. I'm surprised you're not fat from everything you eat." Ulrich said.

They all started to laugh, not noticing a faint beeping starting to come from a laptop in a bag. They left Jérémie's room and headed to the cafeteria, the bag staying in the room.

~~~  
A pink haired girl, wearing only her underwear, walked over to her door and locked it, shaking her head as she realized she hadn't had it locked already.

She headed towards her bed when a beep came from the computer. She sat down at her computer and read out loud who it was from.

"A message from...Ulrich?!" She opened it up and saw, "Here you go. I hope you like it."

She noticed that there was an attachment at the top of the message and clicked on it, getting it to start downloading. Very...slowly...

"This is taking too long." Aélita said, tapping her fingers on the table. She stood up and went back to her bed, picking up a book and continued to read something called, "How to Get A boy to Ask You out For Dummies".

The picture finished loading a red eye of three rings and four lines.

After about five seconds, it disappeared and showed the real photo.

Aélita looked up and noticed it was done. She sat her book back down on her bed and went over to the computer.

"Let's see what Ulrich sent me." she said, sitting down in the computer chair.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed as she covered the picture with her hands as she closed out of it. "Why would he send that to me, and not to Yumi?!"

The screen started to wave like water drops dripping into a puddle.

She looked up and saw what was happening and, before she could do anything, a metal blade came out and stabbed Aélita in-between her eyes.

The blade retracted and went back into the screen, Aélita's lifeless body fell down. Her bra unhooked after have being attached to the back of the chair and fell off. Blood started to run from the fatal wound.

Chapter 2

"Odd, slow down. Your food isn't going anywhere." Ulrich said, watching his friend eating after everyone else had already finished.

"I'm surprised that he didn't get sick after his two helpings and our food." Jérémie said, smirking.

"One time," Odd swallowed, only to put another spoon full in his mouth and continued, "I ate a whole turkey and some more food at Christmas dinner, and I never got sick." Odd said, swallowing again.

"I'll go and see how Aélita's doing." Jérémie said, getting up from the table.

"Ok, Ulrich and I are going to the wreck room. I've still got him seven to five and I've got to give him a chance to catch up." Odd said, smiling, showing his mashed potato covered teeth.

Jérémie left the cafeteria, laughing at his strange friend. He went straight towards the dormitories. He got to her door and knocked. Hearing nothing he tried to open it, finding it locked. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door, keeping his eyes down, towards his pocket to make sure the key went into his pocket and not onto the floor. He looked back up and froze at what he saw.

"Aélita! Are you ok!?" Jérémie exclaimed, seeing the girl's body on the floor, motionless. He rushed over to her and saw a blood pool around her head. He turned her around and saw the wound, making him gag, his hand going towards his mouth as if he was sick, falling to his knees.

"Aélita, please don't be dead. Aélita, please say something!"

Jérémie checked to see if there was a pulse, but didn't find one. He took out his phone and called Ulrich. While the phone rang, his eyes moved down towards her chest. He saw that she was topless, making him blush.

"Hello? Jérémie? Is that you? Answer."

Jérémie shook his head to clear his mind before saying, "Oh, get to Aélita's room, right now."

"Ok, be right there."

"Come on." Ulrich said, taking his hands away from the game as he put his cell back in his pocket.

"What happened?" Odd asked after hitting the ball. It went out of the box and bounced on the walls beside them, before falling back into the box and scoring the winning point.

Ulrich left, making Odd follow behind, not getting his answer.

Chapter 3

Knock Knock

"Come in, guys." Jérémie's voice said, sounding dead-beat.

"What's so urgent, Jérémie?" Ulrich asked. The two looked down and froze at what they saw.

"Aélita's...dead. Th-there's a pool of blood an-and a small wound between her eyes. I-i looked everywhere but if there was a bullet, a knife, but...nothing...nothing at all."

"Do you think it was a Xana attack?" Odd asked, hopping this could all be reversed.

"No, my laptop didn't go off."

"So you think it was murder?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, I do. Unless it's suicide." Jérémie said, rubbing his eye to prevent a tear from showing.

"Why would she kill herself?" Odd asked. His eyes traveled to Aélita's bed and saw the book on her bed. A thought came to his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside, hoping the answer wasn't suicide.

"I'm going to Yumi's and see if she's alright. She hasn't been texting be since before lunch." Ulrich said, leaving the room, a tear leaving his eye as he got into the hallway.

"Odd, call for help." Jérémie said, just realizing that they needed to report this and find out who did it.

"Right." Odd said, using the back of his hand to wipe away at his nose. He pulled out his cell and dialed the number.

"15, what's your emergency?"

"I think my friend is dead." Odd said, it really finally hitting him.

"Where is your location, sir?"

"Kadic Academy, the second floor of the dormitory."

"An officer and ambulance are on their way."

"Thank you." Odd said, ending the call. He looked at Jérémie, "We need to move her outside." Odd said, reaching down to pick her up.

"Odd! Don't!" Jérémie ordered, "This is now a crime scene. We don't know what happened."

"We've got to help!" Odd said, giving into his emotions, letting his tears fall. "I mean, Princess risked her life so many times for us. We can't just leave her like this!"

"I know," Jérémie said, looking down at the girl, her chest still uncovered. "I know. I want to help too, but the best thing I can think for us to do is to close the door and go outside and wait for them."

Odd looked down at the girl people thought was his cousin, and signed. He looked back at Jérémie before saying, "You're right. Jim and Delmas should know about this, too."

"Come on." Jérémie said, walking out of the room.

Odd followed, shutting the door behind himself.

"I just told Jim." Odd said as he walked over to the gate, where Jérémie was sitting.

"Odd, we're going to have some problems." Jérémie said, looking at his friend.

"What?"

"They're going to find out she's not your cousin. That her parents don't exist." Jérémie said, worry on his face.

"And that'll lead them to find out about Lyoko because of her true father." Odd said, understanding. "But if we set up the time reversal..."

"She'd still be dead." Jérémie said.

"Why will she still be dead?" Odd asked.

"It would, if only there had been an activated tower."

Odd looked down at his feet, sadness almost dripping off his face.

Chapter 4

Yumi closed her eyes, praying that what she caught was only a 24 hour bug instead of something more.

Her phone went off again as another text was received. She looked at it, expecting it to be Ulrich, since he was supposed to be on his way there, but instead, it was from Jérémie.

Yumi opened it, and waited a few seconds before guessing it must be a photo or just a really long text. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep as the eye of Xana loaded onto her cell.

The phone chimed, showing the real message of a photo.

Yumi opened her eyes, only to gasp, not at the strange photo Jérémie sent her of himself, but in pain. The phone in her hand was melting into her, giving her a burning sensation.

The burning feeling traveled trough-out her body. Yumi tried to scream, but found the burning had dried up her throat. Her eyes rolled upwards, towards the back of her head as she left consciousness.

~~~  
"Another reason to hate Jehovah witnesses." Ulrich said, placing the book he was given on a near-by bench to get rid of it. He glanced at his cell and saw it had been at least ten minutes from when he should've been at Yumi's house.

Ulrich hurried down the road, his mind playing flashback on him. Giving him pictures of what he had left at school.

Hot tears wanted to force their way out as it hit him that he would never see his pink haired friend again and that Xana had just won the battle and the war. His thoughts went over to Yumi and wondered how she would take the news.

Ulrich got close to Yumi's house and wiped his face, not wanting the Ishiyama's to see his sadness. He walked up to the door and pushed the door bell.

The door opened, revealing Hiroki. The boy smiled up at Ulrich, thinking of saying a smart remark when Ulrich interrupted, "Hiroki, don't please."

Ulrich stepped inside, his tears wanting to come out again.

Hiroki noticed something had happened and, as he shut the front door, asked, "Ulrich, are you ok?"

Ulrich breathed in deeply before answering, "It's just some bad news. I wanted to tell Yumi in person."

"She's in her room. I don't know if she's awake or not." Hiroki said, all of his normal joking done away with for the moment.  
"Thanks." Ulrich said, walking towards the stairs.

Ulrich got to Yumi's door and knocked, not sure if she was awake.

Ulrich heard nothing, thinking Yumi had fallen asleep as Hiroki had said. He pushed open her door only to smell something terrible. Something lased with burning and...death! His eyes flew open wider as he realized the last part of the smells. He pushed the door open all the way and went over to Yumi's body.

"Yumi! Answer me!" Ulrich cried, seeing her eyes wide open, glazed.

Tears started to run down Ulrich's cheeks as he franticly felt for a pulse.

"Hiroki!" Ulrich called, knowing Yumi's parents were away. "HIROKI!" Ulrich pulled the girl close to him, crying into her hair.

"Ulrich! What is it?" Hiroki asked, grabbing onto the door post to stop himself. His eyes flew over to the girl Ulrich was holding close to his chest. "Yumi?" Hiroki asked, his voice sounding years younger than he was as he walked over to his sister's body. Tears started to make their way down his face as he realized his sister was dead. He fell to his knees, next to Ulrich, and hugged his dead sister's body, wishing it all was a nightmare.

Chapter 5

Odd sat down at the dinner table, his head down, not really hungry. Across the table, Ulrich and Jérémie held the same face.

All around them held the same scene. The word of two students dying made the whole school shut down because they had all either talked to the girls or known them is some way or another.

"I wonder if it's because of Lyoko." Jérémie said, thinking out loud. "You know how I've been worried about cellarer deterioration."

"Ya, Yumi was burned from the inside." Ulrich said, hopping this would mean they might be able to turn back time.

"But it looks like Aélita was stabbed." Odd said.

"No one knows how Lyoko might destroy the cells." Jérémie said. "I'd like to scan you two, just to be on the safe side."

"Let's go, I don't want to eat. I'm not feeling hungry." Odd said, holding his stomach as stood up.

Ulrich and Jérémie looked at each other, worry in their faces as they prayed Odd wasn't the next.

"Alright you two, you can come back up." Jérémie said, into his mike as the program ended. He typed in a few things so he could get the answers he needed from the program.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, startling him. He turned towards the elevator, the direction the hand felt like it came from, and saw, at first, no one. Then he realized there was something like a disturbance in the air.

Jérémie put his hand on his shoulder and felt the hand belonging to the ghost.

"Aelita?" Jérémie whispered, hope in his voice.

The elevator opened, startling him again. He turned back to the computer, praying his two alive friends hadn't seen him. They didn't know about his ability with the dead and didn't know how to tell them.

"So?" Odd prompted, not bothering to joke around.

"As far as I can tell, you two are perfectly healthy." Jérémie said, looking over towards Ulrich and Odd, seeing the ghostly shadow of two other people.

Jérémie shook, as a cold shiver went down his spine. He looked back at Odd and Ulrich, trying not to let his eyes travel over to the two ghosts.

"Have you heard anything from the police?" Ulrich asked.

"With Yumi, they believe her phone short-circuited, causing it to overheat and melt into her hand." Jérémie said. "But that was before the autopsy. I don't know if they've done that yet or not."

"And Aelita's still uncertain." Odd said, "They can tell it was something metallic but other than that, no idea."

"I wish I could do something to help." Ulrich said, his hands going into fists.

"You and me both." Odd said, nodding his head.

"I hate to say it, but I don't see anything we could do." Jérémie said, glancing over to the screen. "We might want to get on going. It's almost lights out and I doubt Jim will give us slack."

Chapter 6


	8. Story 8: Turning Back Time

Turning Back Time

Chapter 1

"Let me explain the problem science has with religion." The atheist professor of philosophy pauses before his class and then asks one of his new students to stand.  
"You're a Christian, aren't you, son?"  
"Yes sir," the student says.  
"So you believe in God?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Is God good?"  
"Sure! God's good."  
"Is God all-powerful? Can God do anything?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you good or evil?"  
"The Bible says I'm evil."  
The professor grins knowingly. "Aha! The Bible!" He considers for a moment. "Here's one for you. Let's say there's a sick person over here and you can cure him. You can do it. Would you help him? Would you try?"  
"Yes sir, I would."  
"So you're good...!"  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"But why not say that? You'd help a sick and maimed person if you could. Most of us would if we could. But God doesn't."  
The student does not answer, so the professor continues. "He doesn't, does he? My brother was a Christian who died of cancer, even though he prayed to Jesus to heal him. How is this Jesus good? Can you answer that one?"  
The student remains silent.

"No, you can't, can you?" the professor says. He takes a sip of water from a glass on his desk to give the student time to relax. "Let's start again, young fella. Is God good?"  
"Er..yes," the student says.  
"Is Satan good?"

The student doesn't hesitate on this one. "No."  
"Then where does Satan come from?"  
The student falters. "From God"  
"That's right. God made Satan, didn't he? Tell me, son. Is there evil in this world?"  
"Yes, sir..."  
"Evil's everywhere, isn't it? And God did make everything, correct?"  
"Yes"  
"So who created evil?" The professor continued, "If God created everything, then God created evil, since evil exists, and according to the principle that our works define who we are, then God is evil."  
Again, the student has no answer.

"Is there sickness? Immorality? Hatred? Ugliness? All these

terrible things, do they exist in this world?"  
The student squirms on his feet. "Yes."  
"So who created them?"  
The student does not answer again, so the professor repeats his question. "Who created them?" There is still no answer. Suddenly the lecturer breaks away to pace in front of the classroom. The class is mesmerized.  
"Tell me," he continues onto another student. "Do you believe in Jesus Christ, son?"  
The student's voice betrays him and cracks. "Yes, professor, I do."  
The old man stops pacing. "Science says you have five senses you use to identify and observe the world around you. Have you ever seen Jesus?"  
"No sir. I've never seen Him."

"Then tell us if you've ever heard your Jesus?"  
"No, sir, I have not."  
"Have you ever felt your Jesus, tasted your Jesus or smelt your Jesus? Have you ever had any sensory perception of Jesus Christ, or God for that matter?"  
"No, sir, I'm afraid I haven't."  
"Yet you still believe in him?"  
"Yes"  
"According to the rules of empirical, testable, demonstrable protocol, science says your God doesn't exist... What do you say to that, son?"  
"Nothing," the student replies. "I only have my faith."  
"Yes, faith," the professor repeats. "And that is the problem science has with God. There is no evidence, only faith."  
The student stands quietly for a moment, before asking a question of his own. "Professor, is there such thing as heat?"  
"Yes."  
"And is there such a thing as cold?"  
"Yes, son, there's cold too."  
"No sir, there isn't."  
The professor turns to face the student, obviously interested. The room suddenly becomes very quiet. The student begins to explain. "You can have lots of heat, even more heat, super-heat, mega-heat, unlimited heat, white heat, a little heat or no heat, but we don't have anything called 'cold'. We can hit down to 458 degrees below zero, which is no heat, but we can't go any further after that. There is no such thing as cold; otherwise we would be able to go colder than the lowest -458 degrees. Every body or object is susceptible to study when it has or transmits energy, and heat is what makes a body or matter have or transmit energy. Absolute zero (-458 F) is the total absence of heat. You see, sir, cold is only a word we use to describe the absence of heat. We cannot measure cold. Heat we can measure in thermal units because heat is energy. Cold is not the opposite of heat, sir, just the absence of it."  
Silence across the room. A pen drops somewhere in the classroom, sounding like a hammer.  
"What about darkness, professor. Is there such a thing as darkness?"  
"Yes," the professor replies without hesitation.. "What is night if it isn't darkness?"  
"You're wrong again, sir. Darkness is not something; it is the absence of something. You can have low light, normal light, bright light, flashing light, but if you have no light constantly you have nothing and it's called darkness, isn't it? That's the meaning we use to define the word. In reality, darkness isn't. If it were, you would be able to make darkness darker, wouldn't you?"  
The professor begins to smile at the student in front of him. This will be a good semester. "So what point are you making, young man?"  
"Yes, professor. My point is, your philosophical premise is flawed to start with, and so your conclusion must also be flawed."  
The professor's face cannot hide his surprise this time. "Flawed? Can you explain how?"  
"You are working on the premise of duality," the student explains.. "You argue that there is life and then there's death; a good God and a bad God. You are viewing the concept of God as something finite, something we can measure. Sir, science can't even explain a thought.

"It uses electricity and magnetism, but has never seen, much less fully understood either one. To view death as the opposite of life is to be ignorant of the fact that death cannot exist as a substantive thing. Death is not the opposite of life, just the absence of it.

"Now tell me, professor... Do you teach your students that they evolved from a monkey?"  
"If you are referring to the natural evolutionary process, young man, yes, of course I do."  
"Have you ever observed evolution with your own eyes, sir?"  
The professor begins to shake his head, still smiling, as he realizes where the argument is going. A very good semester, indeed.  
"Since no one has ever observed the process of evolution at work and cannot even prove that this process is an on-going endeavor, are you not teaching your opinion, sir? Are you now not a scientist, but a preacher?"  
The class is in uproar. The student remains silent until the commotion has subsided. "To continue the point you were making earlier to the other student, let me give you an example of what I mean." The student looks around the room. "Is there anyone in the class who has ever seen the professor's brain?" The class breaks out into laughter. "Is there anyone here who has ever heard the professor's brain, felt the professor's brain, touched or smelt the professor's brain? No one appears to have done so. So, according to the established rules of empirical, stable, demonstrable protocol, science says that you have no brain, with all due respect, sir.

"So if science says you have no brain, how can we trust your lectures, sir?"  
Now the room is silent. The professor just stares at the student, his face unreadable. Finally, after what seems an eternity, the old man answers. "I guess you'll have to take them on faith."  
"Now, you accept that there is faith, and, in fact, faith exists with life," the student continues. "Now, sir, is there such a thing as evil?"

Now uncertain, the professor responds, "Of course, there is. We see it every day. It is in the daily example of man's inhumanity to man. It is in the multitude of crime and violence everywhere in the world. These manifestations are nothing else but evil."  
To this the student replied, "Evil does not exist sir, or at least it does not exist unto itself. Evil is simply the absence of God. It is just like darkness and cold, a word that man has created to describe the absence of God. God did not create evil. Evil is the result of what happens when man does not have God's love present in his heart. It's like the cold that comes when there is no heat or the darkness that comes when there is no light."  
The professor sat down.

"What are you reading?" Aelita asked, leaning over towards the blond haired boy next her as they sat in the library during their study block.

"Huh!?" Jeremie asked, surprised. He looked over towards the girl and said, "Oh, uh, God vs. Science. Albert Einstein wrote it back in the early nineteen hundreds."

"Is it good?"

"I think so." Jeremie said, putting the bookmark where his finger was. "It's what got me to be a Christian."

"It must be a deep book." Odd said, listening to their conversation as he worked on Jeremie's computer, doing research on a report on computer animation.

"Hey, Yumi, could you help me?" Ulrich asked, holding a pile of books in his arms as he stopped next to the girl and the table.

Yumi looked up from her book and asked, surprised, "What on earth are you researching?"

Yumi got up and helped him sit his books on the table so he could sit down.

"The time line theory." Ulrich said, smiling. "I'm glad our French teacher said we could pick any topic we wanted."

"But why not Pencate Slilat?" Aelita asked, turning her head to one side.

"Because I want to study something new." Ulrich said. "What are you two doing?"

"I've got Einstein." Jeremie said.

"Of course." Odd said, smiling at his blond friend.

"And I'm actually following in my father's footsteps and research on computers and how it "might" be possible to send people to a virtual reality." Aelita said, giving quotes around the might since they all know it's able to be done.

Beep Beep Beep

"Uh, Jeremie, Lyoko problem." Odd said, turning the laptop around to face the boy genius.

Jeremie typed in a few things bringing up where the tower was. "Come on, before Xana does anything drastic."

"You want William to come?" Ulrich asked, pulling out his cell as he stood up.

"No, he's got Mrs. Meyer's right now and you remember what mood she was in earlier?" Yumi asked, shaking her head as she closed her book.

"Don't remind me." Odd said, looking at the girl next to him. He shivered as he remembered. "She looked like she was about to throw me out the window."

"That was this morning. When I had her, she was even madder. Or is that more mad?" Yumi said. "Anyway I wonder what got on her bad side."

"Hey, we're going to get going." Jeremie said, coming back from putting his and Aelita's books up. "Hurry up."

"Got it Einstein." Odd said, picking up some of Ulrich's books that had just gotten to the table.

"I don't get why we can't check out any of these books." Ulrich said.

"Don't ask me." Yumi said, walking away with some more of his books.

"You've been here longer than we have." Odd said from the bookshelf he was at.

"And I still don't know." Ulrich said. "Come on, Aelita's going to need our help."

Chapter 2

"About time." Jeremie said as the elevator door opened to the lab. "Aelita's got three blocks on her hands and a krabe. Get down there quick."

"We're going, we're going." Ulrich said as Odd hit the button to go down. The doors closed and they were taken down to the scanner room.

As the doors opened, Yumi asked, "Doesn't it seem like Jeremie's on edge today?"

"You think. He was like that when we woke him up this morning." Odd said. "Both him and Mrs. Meyer's have been the same."

They walked into the scanners before Ulrich called up, "Alright Jeremie."

"Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!" Jeremie said, doing all three at the same time.

The three fell from the harsh sky of the desert, landing only to get shot at, separating the three.

"Whao!" Odd exclamed, throwing up his fist and aiming at the first block he saw. "Laser arrow!"


End file.
